SAKURA THE MAGICIANVersion Reeditada
by Li Daisuke
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla con "VACIO", y tras el reencuentro de SS una terrible amenaza se cierne sobre ellos, encarnada en un poderoso hechicero que busca algo de las entrañas del pasado de Clow!. Por fin lo he actualizado despues de mas de un a
1. Default Chapter

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN EPISODIO 1:"EL REENCUENTRO"  
  
ERA UN NUEVO DIA PARA SAKURA, HABIAN PASADO YA 2 AÑOS DESDE QUE CAPTURARON A "VACIO"(VOID) Y SYAORAN PARTIO A HONG KONG, CON LA PROMESA DE VOLVER ALGUN DIA.  
  
-PENSANDO-MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA KINOMOTO TENGO 14 AÑOS Y VOY EN SEGUNDO DE SECUNDARIA, LAS MATEMÁTICAS SIGUEN SIENDO UNA PESADILLA, KERO COMO SIEMPRE ME AYUDA A LEVANTARME, Y MI HERMANO...  
  
-¡OYE MONSTRUO, EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO BAJA DE UNA VEZ!  
  
-P-...(CON UNA VENITA EN LA FRENTE)NO HA CAMBIADO EN LO ABSOLUTO  
  
-APURATE MONSTRUO..  
  
-SI, YA VOY...¡Y NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO!!  
  
EN FIN, SAKURA SE DIRIGIA A LA ESCUELA COMO SIEMPRE, SOLO QUE CAMINANDO POR QUE AFORTUNADAMENTE KERO LA LEVANTO TEMPRANO, SAKURA ESTABA PASANDO POR LA PARADA DEL AUTOBÚS EN DONDE...  
  
-P-¿QUIEN ES ESE CHICO?  
  
SAKURA SE ENCONTRO CON UN CHICO DE CABELLO Y OJOS MARRONES QUE AL VOLTEAR A VERLA SONRIO.  
  
-P-¿POR QUÉ ME SONRIE, SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VEO?, UN SEGUNDO(SAKURA VIO QUE EL JOVEN TENIA UN OSITO NEGRO EN SU MANO)YO HE VISTO ESE OSITO, HE VISTO A ESA PERSONA, ES, ES...  
  
Y DE REPENTE EL JOVEN CONTESTA.  
  
-¿SAKURA?  
  
-SY...SYAORAN?  
  
NO LO DUDO NI UN SEGUNDO, SAKURA CORRIO A LOS BRAZOS DE AQUEL CHICO QUE ALGUNA VEZ LE DECLARO SU AMOR E HIZO LA PROMESA DE VOLVER PARA HACERLO REALIDAD.  
  
-¡SYAORAN, SYAORAN!  
  
-CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE.  
  
-¿CUANTO TIEMPO TE PIENSAS QUEDAR?, DIMELO.  
  
-PARA SIEMPRE, HE TERMINADO TODOS MIS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES EN CHINA Y AHORA PUEDO QUEDARME A VIVIR AQUÍ EN JAPÓN.  
  
-SI SUPIERAS CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO.  
  
- YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE SAKURA.  
  
SAKURA SE ENCONTRBA FELIZ DE ESTAR DE NUEVO CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA, PERO CIERTA COSA SE LE ESTABA OLVIDANDO.  
  
-¡AY NO!  
  
-QUE PASA SAKURA, ES ALGUNA PRESCENCIA MALIGNA?  
  
-NO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTABA TAN FELIZ QUE SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO LA ESCUELA Y YA VAN A ENTRAR.  
  
-Y SI USAS A "CARRERA".  
  
-ES CIERTO, ADEMÁS NO CREO QUE LA MAGIA SE SALGA DE CONTROL, PUESTO QUE DESEO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS LLEGAR TEMPRANO ASI QUE... ¡CARRERA!  
  
CON LA AYUDA DE CARRERA, SAKURA SE DESPLAZO A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE, MIENTRAS QUE LI FUE A SU DEPARTAMENTO A AYUDAR A WAYNE CON LA MUDANZA. MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INSTITUTO TOMOEDA.  
  
-AGITADA-AH, AH, LLEGUE A TIEMPO?  
  
-SI.  
  
-QUE BUENO, BUENOS DIAZ TOMOYO.  
  
-BUENOS DIAZ, A PROPÓSITO CON TODO Y QUE LLEGASTE A LAS CARRERAS TE VES MUY CONTENTA, ACASO LI ES EL CULPABLE DE ESA SONRISA?  
  
-¿EH?, COMO LO SUPISTE.  
  
-BUENO, ES QUE EL ME HABLO AYER PARA AVISARME QUE VENIA, PERO QUERIA QUE FUERA UNA SORPRESA PARA TI, POR ESO NO TE DIJE NADA.  
  
-YA VEO, BUENO DEJAME CONTARTE COMO ESTUVO TO...  
  
-NO HACE FALTA.  
  
-A NO?  
  
-NO, LO GRABE TODO(SAKURA CASI SE VA DE LADO).  
  
-YA VIENE EL MAESTRO!-MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LI....  
  
-JOVEN SYAORAN, SU RECAMARA CASI ESTA LISTA SI LO DESEA PUEDE IR A ARREGLAR SU INSCRIPCIÓN.  
  
-GRACIAS, TE PROMETO AYUDARTE CON LA CENA WAYNE.  
  
-ES USTED MUY AMABLE JOVEN SYAORAN.  
  
MIENTRAS TODO ESTO OCURRIA, EN OTRO LUGAR MUY REMOTO, EN CHINA, UN PODEROSO MILLONARIO QUE COLECCIONA RELIQUIAS Y OBJETOS RELACIONADOS CON LA MAGIA BUSCA EN EL FONDO DE UN ABISMO, UN AMULETO QUE "SEGUN CUENTAN" VOLVERIA SUMAMENTE PODEROSO A QUIEN LO POSEYERA.  
  
-SEÑOR SCHUARTZ, ESTO YA ES MUY PELIGROSO, DESEA SEGUIR BAJANDO.  
  
-SI, LE PAGARE EL DOBLE SI ME BAJA UN POCO MAS CASI LO TENGO.  
  
AL BAJAR, ENCUENTRA EN EL FONDO DE ESE ABISMO UNA CAJA CON EL SÍMBOLO DEL MAGO CLOW, SIN EMBARGO ESTABA PROTEGIDA POR UNA PODEROSA BARRERA LLAMEANTE.  
  
-ARRG!!  
  
-SEÑOR ESTA USTED BIEN!?  
  
-SI, ESTA MALDITA CAJA ME QUEMO LAS MANOS. ¡DENME LOS GUANTES DE ASBESTO!, JAJA, CREISTE QUE CON UNAS SIMPLES LLAMAS ME IBAS A DETENER.  
  
Y EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN INGLATERRA...  
  
-MI SEÑOR ERIOL, LE OCURRE ALGO, LO VEO ALGO PREOCUPADO.  
  
-NO, NO ES NADA SPINEL.  
  
-NO DESEA DESCANSAR, LE DIRE A NAKURU QUE LE LLEVE EL ALMUERZO A SU HABITACIÓN.  
  
-NO, EN SERIO NO TENGO NADA SPINEL, DILE A NAKURU QUE ENSEGUIDA BAJARE A COMER.  
  
MIENTRAS, EN TOMOEDA SAKURA YA HABIA TERMINADO SUS CLASES Y SE DIRIGIA A SU CASA JUNTO CON TOMOYO.  
  
-SAKURA DEBES ESTAR MUY FELIZ VERDAD?  
  
-CLARO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA SYAORAN ESTUDIARA DE NUEVO CON NOSOTROS.  
  
-Y HABLANDO DEL REY DE ROMA..  
  
-HOLA SAKURA, HOLA DAIDOUJI.  
  
-CREO QUE MEJOR LOS DEJO SOLOS(SUSURRANDO)JIJIJI.  
  
-ESPERA TOMOYO.  
  
-YA VEO, DAIDOUJI SIGUE DE PAPARAZZI CIERTO?(SAKURA SOLO SE RIE).  
  
-Y COMO ESTA MEI-LIN DIME.  
  
-DICE QUE LAS EXTRAÑA MUCHO A TI, A DAIDOUJI Y A LAS DEMAS, Y VENDRA DURANTE LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO.  
  
AMBOS SIGUIERON CAMINANDO, HABLANDO DE LO QUE HABIA SIDO DE SUS VIDAS DURANTE ESOS DOS AÑOS QUE PARA ELLOS FUERON MAS BIEN COMO DOS DECADAS, HASTA QUE LLEGARON A LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE SAKURA.  
  
-BIEN, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA.  
  
-SI(SAKURA LE DA UN BESO A SYAORAN Y ESTE SE PONE ROJO COMO UN JITOMATE).  
  
-JIJIJI, AY SYAORAN TU NO CAMBIAS, ADIOS.  
  
-SI, A..ADIOS.  
  
SAKURA SUBIO A SU HABITACIÓN Y YA AHÍ...  
  
-SAKURA COMO TE FUE HOY, ME TRAJISTE ALGUN POSTRE?  
  
-HAY KEERO(DIJO ABRAZANDO AL POBRE HASTA LA ASFIXIA)REGRESO, REGRESO!!  
  
-AYYYY...PRIMERO QUE NADA SUÉLTAME QUE ME ASFIXIAAAAAS!!! -PERDONAME KERO ES QUE ESTOY MUY CONTENTA.  
  
-SI, YA ME DI CUENTA NO HACE FALTA QUE ME LO DIGAS(RECUPERANDO EL AIRE)Y QUIEN REGRESO?  
  
-SYAORAN, SYAORAN A REGRESADO!  
  
-AH, YA VEO ASI QUE EL CHIQUILLO POR FIN REGRESO DE HONG KONG.  
  
-¡KERO!  
  
-ESTA BIEN, PERDON ES QUE YA ME ACOSTUMBRE A DECIRLE ASI.  
  
ENTRE TANTO, LI AYUDO A WAYNE CON LA CENA COMO LO PROMETIO, PARA LUEGO IRSE A LA CAMA DONDE SE QUEDO PENSANDO EN LO MUCHO QUE A CAMBIADO SAKURA Y EN LO AFORTUNADO QUE SE SIENTE DE TENER A SU LADO A UNA CHICA TAN LINDA CONO ELLA. Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL INSTITUTO TOMOEDA.  
  
DAN, DÁN, DAN, DAN(CLÁSICO TIMBRE DE ESCUELA JAPONESA).  
  
-POR FIN MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES EN JAPÓN. AH, AHÍ ESTA SAKURA, ¡HOLA SAKU....(LI SE PERCATO DE QUE OTRO CHICO ESTABA HABLANDO CON SAKURA). P- ¿QUIÉN SERA ESE CHICO QUE ESTA CON SAKURA?-SAKURA QUIEN ES EL?  
  
-ESTE..., BUENO-P-HAY QUE HAGO(AMBOS JÓVENES SE QUEDARON VIENDO FIJAMENTE UNO AL OTRO).  
  
EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: -HAY QUE VOY A HACER, SYAORAN PUEDE PENSAR MAL DE MI SI NO LE EXPLICO ADECUADAMENTE, UN SEGUNDO QUE ES ESA PRESCENCIA, PERO ESO NO ES LO IMPORTANTE SI NO DETENGO TODO ESTO PUEDE ARMARSE UN ALBOROTO. NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "SAKURA THE MAGICIAN" PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS ¡LIBERATE!  
  
NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA, LAS CARTAS Y TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, EXCEPTO LOS QUE YO INVENTE EN EL TRANSCURSO DE MI HISTORIA. QUE LES PARECIO, SI, SE QUE A LO MEJOR ESPERABAN MAS DE ESTE FIC, PERO DENME CHANCE YA QUE SOY PRINCIPIANTE Y ADEMÁS ESTA ES LA INTRODUCCIÓN DE LA PRIMERA DE DOS SAGAS QUE PIENSO HACER, Y PARA TODOS(O DEBERIA DECIR TODAS) LOS FANS DE ERIOL, PRONTO ESTARA DE REGRESO JUNTO CON SPINEL SUN Y RUBI MOON, LE AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO A NAOKO TACHIDO LA INSPIRACIÓN, YA QUE EN SU FIC ENCONTRE LO QUE ME FALTABA PARA COMENZAR MI HISTORIA.  
  
POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN MANDARME SU OPINIÓN DE ESTE FIC, IDEAS PARA MEJORARLO O SIMPLEMENTE NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER, AQUÍ LES DEJO MI DIRECCIÓN DE E- MAIL QUE ES: tomas_saber_j@latinmail.com  
  
"EL PODER NACE CUANDO TUS DESEOS SON ESCUCHADOS, AHÍ RADICA EL PODER" 


	2. Sakura The MAgicianEp2 El Nuevo Rival de...

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN EPISODIO 2:"EL NUEVO RIVAL DE SYAORAN"  
  
COMO RECORDARAN SYAORAN AL LLEGAR A SU PRIMER DIA DE CLASES ENCONTRO A SAKURA CHARLANDO CON OTRO MUCHACHO Y COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE SUS CELOS ENTRARON EN ACCION.  
  
-SAKURA, DIME QUIEN ES EL  
  
-ESTE...BUENO, SYAORAN TE PRESENTO A NAOTA MITSUDA, NAOTA EL ES LI SYAORAN.  
  
-NAOTA EHH..  
  
NAOTA MITSUDA, UN CHICO DE CABELLO NEGRO, OJOS AZULES, ALGO BIEN PARECIDO, DE COMPLEXIÓN FÍSICA NORMAL, CONOCE Y ESTA ENCAPRICHADO CON SAKURA DESDE 1ERO. DE SECUNDARIA.  
  
-SI, ASI ME LLAMO, DE DONDE CONOCES A ESTE TIPO MI QUERIDA SAKURA.  
  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU QUERIDA SAKURA!  
  
-¡OYEME!!(DIJO SYAORAN CON SU CARACTERÍSTICA MIRADA DE MATÓN)NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTARLA.  
  
-(ALGO INTIMIDADO)¡QU..QUE GENIO! O.K, YA ME VOY.  
  
-NO TE ENFADES SYAORAN, NO VALE LA PENA.  
  
-ES VERDAD, PERO DESDE CUANDO TE MOLESTA ESE SUJETO.  
  
-EN EL FONDO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA, CUANDO NO ESTA MOLESTANDO.  
  
-TAL VEZ, PERO MUY EN EL FONDO.  
  
EN ESO LLEGA TOMOYO.  
  
-SAKURA, LI, BUENOS DIAZ.  
  
-TOMOYO!  
  
-HOLA DAIDOUJI.  
  
-OYE LI, LO VI TODO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TE PUSISTE CELOSO?  
  
-PO..POR FAVOR DAIDOUJI, NO DIGAS ESO(SAKURA Y LI SE PUSIERON ROJITOS).  
  
-¡QUE ROMÁNTICOS!, ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE TENGO QUE GRABARLO CON MI CAMARA DE VIDEO(LI SUSPIRA MIENTRAS LE SALE UNA GOTA DE SUDOR Y SAKURA SE CAE PARA ADELANTE).  
  
-ME PREGUNTO COMO SERIAN LAS PRIMERAS CAMARAS DE VIDEO?(DICE SAKURA MIENTRAS SE PONE DE PIE)  
  
-HOLA A TODOS!  
  
-(TODOS)¡YAMAZAKI!  
  
-¿SABIAN QUE, LOS PRIMEROS CAMARÓGRAFOS TENIAN QUE DIBUJAR A LAS PERSONAS CIENTOS DE VECES PARA PODER GENERAR UNA PELÍCULA?  
  
-PERO, ESO DEBIO SER ALGO MUY AGOTADOR.  
  
-SI, ES POR ESO QUE LAS PRIMERAS PELÍCULAS FUERON MUDAS, LOS MIMOS ERAN DE LAS POCAS PERSONAS CAPACES DE ESTAR QUIETOS POR LARGOS PERIODOS DE TIEMPO.  
  
-AH, YA VEO ESO NO LO SABIA.(DICE SAKURA IMPRESIONADA).  
  
-SI, Y ADEMÁS...ARRG!!!  
  
-¡AJA!(DICE CHIHARU MIENTRAS SUJETA A YAMAZAKI DEL PESCUEZO)AQUÍ ESTAS, OTRA VES DICIENDO MENTIRAS YAMAZAKI!?(Y DESPUÉS EN EL SALON)...  
  
-BUENOS DIAZ A TODOS, HAGAN FAVOR DE TOMAR ASIENTO.  
  
MIENTRAS PASABA LA CLASE, SAKURA NO PODIA DEJAR DE VER A SYAORAN, CASI NO PODIA CREER QUE POR FIN ESTABA AQUÍ CON ELLA, POR LA FORMA EN QUE LO VEIA HASTA PARECE QUE LOS PAPELES HUBIERAN CAMBIADO DE CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS, CUANDO LI ERA QUIEN SE LE QUEDABA VIENDO. Y ASI TRNSCURRIO LA CLASE MIENTRAS QUE UN CHICO POR TODOS CONOCIDO, TOMA UN AVION CON DIRECCIÓN A JAPÓN, YA QUE ES SU DEBER ADVERTIR A NUESTROS HEROES DEL GRAN PELIGRO QUE PONDRA EN JUEGO SUS VIDAS Y LA DE SUS SERES MAS QUERIDOS.  
  
-P-DEBO LLEGAR PRONTO, ANTES QUE ELLOS.  
  
-AMO, EN QUE PIENSA?  
  
-EN LO QUE SENTIRAN AL VERME DE NUEVO.  
  
-SEGURO SE SORPRENDERAN, OYE EL AVION ESTA APUNTO DE PARTIR YA VEN!  
  
-ESPEREN ES QUE QUIERO COMPRAR UNOS DULCES PARA EL CAMINO!!  
  
-TONTA, EN EL AVION TE DAN POSTRE!  
  
-SI, PERO SOLO UNO.  
  
-(VOCECITA DEL AEROPUERTO) PASJEROS DEL VUELO 318 CON DESTINO A TOKIO, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 7..  
  
-¡SI!, EL 7 ES DE LA SUERTE!, QUE ESPERAN LENTOS YA VAMONOS!  
  
-(MURMURANDO)APARTE DE GOLOSA, ES SUPERSTICIOSA.  
  
MIENTRAS, EN CASA DE SAKURA, KERO ESTABA JUGANDO DREAMCAST CUANDO DE PRONTO SINTIO UNA PRESCENCIA QUE SE APROXIMABA.  
  
-YA CASI, YA CASI, EL GRAN KERBEROS EN LA RECTA FINAL POR EL CAMPEONATO DEL GRAN PRIX FORMULA 1, AVANZA EN 1ER. LUGAR, NADIE LO PUEDE ALCANZAR, SE HACERCA A LA LINEA DE META Y......UN SEGUNDO, DE DONDE VIENE ESA ENERGIA TAN PODEROSA, ES DE....AHHHHH!!!(EL CARRO DE KERO CHOCO Y PERDIO EL JUEGO), NO PUEDE SEEEER, NO PUEDE SEEEER, ESTABA TAN CERCA!!!!!!!, Y PARA COLMO DE MALES LA PRESCENCIA DESAPARECIO SIN QUE PUDIERA DESCUBRIR DE QUIEN SE TRETABA, EN FIN, LE DIRE A SAKURA CUANDO VUELVA DE LA ESCUELA.  
  
Y PRECISAMENTE, EN LA ESCUELA(EN LA HORA DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA).  
  
-BIEN, AHORA EL SIGUIENTE ES MITSUDA.  
  
-SI, HUP, HUP(NAOTA DA 3 VUELTAS EN LA BARRA), QUE TE PARECIO ESO CHINITO(LI NI SE MOLESTO EN CONTESTARLE).  
  
-AHORA EL SIGUIENTE SERA LI.  
  
-SI, HUP, HUP, HUP, HUP(LI DA 6 VUELTAS Y TERMINA CON UN SALTO GIRATORIO HACIA ATRÁS).  
  
-ASI SE HACE SYAORAN!(GRITA SAKURA EMOCIONADA, MIENTRAS LI SOLO SE SIENTA OCULTANDO LO POSIBLE SU ENROJECIMIENTO).  
  
-WOW-VIERON ESO-ES MUY BUENO-SI, HIZO EL DOBLE QUE MITSUDA(MURMURABAN LOS PRESENTES).  
  
-UY SI, ASI SE HACE SYAORAN(MURMURABA NAOTA BURLESCAMENTE).  
  
-TU TAMBIEN LO HICISTE MUY BIEN MITSUDA(LA DICE SAKURA).  
  
-¡SAKURA, MI QUERIDA SAKURA YO SABIA QUE NO ME IBAS A ABANDONAR VEN A MIS BRAZOOOOS!!!  
  
-OYE TONTO(NAOTA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ES A LI A QUIEN TIENE ENTRE SUS BRAZOS).  
  
-GULP, EJEM, CON PERMISO, PERO NI CREAS QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI LI!!  
  
-HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS(DICE LI DÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA A NAOTA MIENTRAS SE ALEJA).  
  
-NO ME VAS A DEJAR HABLANDO SOLO KYYYAAAAAA!!!(NAOTA SE LE LANZA A LI).  
  
-(Y ESTE LO ESQUIVA)HU, HU....HU(VARIAS VECES HASTA QUE NAOTA TROPIEZA). ESTAS BIEN(DICE LI ALGO PREOCUPADO).  
  
-MISERABLE.  
  
-NO ENTIENDO EL POR QUE DE TU ENFADO, SI NI SIQUIERA TE TOQUE.  
  
-RAYOS(MURMURA NAOTA MIENTRAS VE ALEJARSE A LI).  
  
ENTRE TANTO, EN UN LUGAR DE TOKIO CIERTO MAGNATE HECHIZERO, ESTA BUSCANDO A UN DESCENDIENTE DEL MAGO CLOW, YA QUE QUIZAS DICHO DESCENDIENTE PUEDA ROMPER EL SELLO QUE PROTEGE LA MISTERIOSA CAJA QUE ENCONTRO CON EL SÍMBOLO DE AQUEL PODEROSO MAGO DEL PASADO, IGNORANDO QUE ESE MAGO NUEVAMENTE CAMINA ENTRE NOSOTROS BAJO LA IDENTIDAD DE ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA.  
  
-LO ENCONTRMOS SEÑOR, ENCONTRAMOS AL DESCEDIENTE DE REED CLOW. SU NOMBRE ES LI SYAORAN Y SE ENCUENTRA VIVIENDO AQUÍ EN TOKIO, EN EL DISTRITO DE TOMOEDA PARA SER MAS PRECISOS.  
  
-EN TOMOEDA EH, BIEN, MUY PRONTO TENDRE MI 1ER. ENCUENTRO CON EL PRIMOGÉNITO DE CLOW, ESPERO QUE SU MAGIA NO ME DESCEPCIONE, COMO LA DE TANTOS OTROS BRUJOS A LOS QUE HE ACABADO, MMMHAHAHAHAHA.....(RIÉNDOSE SÁDICAMENTE, MIENTRAS ESTRUJA ENTRE SUS MANOS LA FOTOGRAFIA DE LI).  
  
EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: -QUIEN SERA ESTE SEÑOR QUE VIENE BUSCANDO A SYAORAN, AY NO!, SYAORAN ESTA EN PELIGRO Y MI MAGIA ESTA MUY DEBIL POR ALGUNA RAZON QUE DESCONOZCO!. ¿¡QUÉ!? ALGUIEN INTERVINO EN LA PELEA, ES...NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "SAKURA THE MAGICIAN" PÁRA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS ¡LIBERATE!  
  
NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA, LAS CARTAS BLA, BLA, BLA....SON PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP. QUE TAL, LO SE, LO SE, PERO COMO AQUÍ LO DICE POR FIN VEREMOS(O MAS BIEN LEEREMOS) ACCION, ES EN SERIO Y ADEMAS DE LA BATALLA MORTAL DE LI VEREMOS QUE OCURRE CON EL "TERRIBLE" NAOTA MITSUDA QUE POCO A POCO IRA MOSTRANDO COMO ES EN VERDAD, MEJOR NO LES CUENTO MAS Y POR EL MOMENTO, LOS DEJO TRAUMADOS, ADIOS.  
  
A PROPÓSITO, ESTOY ESTRENANDO MI NUEVA DIRECCIÓN DE E-MAIL, QUE ES: spinel_li@hotmail.com A LA QUE ESPERO ESCRIBAN DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, YA SEA PARA FELICITARME O PARA DECIRME LO MALO QUE LES PARECIO MI FIC(SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS) BUENO, ME DESPIDO CON MI ACOSTUMBRADA FIRMA.  
  
"EL PODER NACE CUANDO TUS DESEOS SON ESCUCHADOS, AHÍ RADICA EL PODER" 


	3. Sakura The MagicianEp3Sakura Syaoran y u...

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN EPISODIO 3:"SAKURA, SYAORAN Y UN VIEJO AMIGO SE REUNEN"  
  
HA PASADO UNA SEMANA DESDE QUE LI REGRESO DE HONG KONG Y AL FIN SE ADAPTO NORMALMENTE A SUS CLASES, SIN EMBARGO EL QUE NO SE HA ACOSTUMBRADO A SU LLEGADA ES...  
  
-PENSANDO-AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SE CONOZCAN DESDE NIÑOS, ESE MISERABLE DE LI NO TIENE DERECHO A HECHAR A PERDER LOS MERITOS QUE TANTO TRABAJO ME HA COSTADO HACER CON SAKURA.  
  
EN EFECTO, A NAOTA NO LE A GUSTADO PARA NADA LA INTROMISIÓN DE SYAORAN EN SU VIDA. Y BUENO LA CLASE FUE UN POCO ABURRIDA YA QUE SE TRATO DE EXPOSICIONES SOBRE LA CELULA VEGETAL, POR LO QUE ESPERABAN ANCIOSAMENTE EL DESCANSO.  
  
DAN, DÁN, DAN, DAN(CLÁSCO TIMBRE DE ESCUELA JAPONESA).  
  
-AY, POR FIN EL DESCANSO(DICE SAKURA).  
  
-SIN EMBARGO ESPERO QUE HAYAS PUESTO ATENCIÓN, YA QUE ESO VENDRA EN EL EXAMEN.  
  
-SI, YA LO SE TOMOYO, PERO ES QUE ES TAAAN COMPLICADO, APUESTO QUE A MI HERMANO Y A YUKITO NO SE LES DIFICULTABA TANTO.  
  
Y MIENTRAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD....  
  
-ACHUUU..!!!!  
  
-SALUD TOUJA, ESTAS RESFRIADO?  
  
-NO, ESTOY BIEN, ALGUIEN DEBE ESTAR HABLANDO DE MI.  
  
-ME ENTERE DE QUE EL AMIGO DE SAKURA, LI, REGRESO DE HONG KONG, ES ESO CIERTO.  
  
-SI, ASI ES, EL MOCOSO VOLVIO.  
  
-NO SEAS ASI, ADEMAS EL SIEMPRE FUE UN NIÑO MUY ATENTO CONMIGO, Y ADEMAS SE NOTA QUE SIENTE MUCHO CARIÑO POR SAKURA.  
  
-SI YA LOSE, POR ESO NO ME AGRADA, ADEMAS ME PARECE QUE LO QUE SIENTE POR MI HERMANA ES ALGO MAS QUE CARIÑO, UGHH..(TOUJA SE SINTIO ALGO EXTRAÑO).  
  
-QUE TIENES TOUJA.  
  
-NADA, NO TE PREOCUPES YUKI-P-QUE HABRA SIDO ESO.  
  
TOUJA NO SE HABIA PERCATADO HASTA ESTE MOMENTO, PERO SUS PODERES SE ESTAN COMENZANDO A RESTAURAR CASI POR COMPLETO. ENTRE TANTO, DE VUELTA AL INSTITUTO TOMOEDA, EN LA SALA AUDIOVISUAL...  
  
-QUE ES LO QUE ME QUIERES MOSTRAR TOMOYO.  
  
-TU SOLO SIÉNTATE Y OBSERVA LA PANTALLA SAKURA.  
  
-COMO TU DIGAS.  
  
TOMOYO ENCENDIO EL PROYECTOR Y EN LA PANTALLA APARECIERON SAKURA Y LI CUANDO ERAN PEQUEÑOS PLATICANDO, Y CUANDO SAKURA LO VOLTEO A VER ESTE SE SONROJO.  
  
-Y...QUE ES ESTO???(DIJO SAKURA CON DOS PUNTITOS EN VEZ DE OJOS).  
  
-COMO HACE TIEMPO TE PREGUNTASTE DESDE CUANDO FUE QUE LI SE HABIA FIJADO EN TI DECIDI EDITAR UN CASETTE CON TODAS LAS ESCENAS DONDE LI SE PUSO ROJO AL VERTE, NO TE PARECE ROMÁNTICO.  
  
-EMMM...SI(DICE SAKURA CON UNA GOTA DE SUDOR).  
  
A PESAR DE ESA REACCION TAN COTIDIANA DE SAKURA CON LAS OBRAS DE TOMOYO, SE QUEDO UN RATO VIENDO LA GRABACIÓN, LA CUAL LA TENIA FASCINADA DE VER QUE LI LA QUIZO DESDE MUCHO TIEMPO ANTES DE DECIRSELO, AL FIN ENTENDIO ESO QUE LE DIJO MEI-LIN HACE TIEMPO DE QUE "SIEMPRE ANDABA EN LA LUNA". Y EN ESO...  
  
-SAKURA ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS AQUÍ(DICE LI MIENTRAS ABRE LA PUERTA).  
  
-¡¡SYAORAN!!(DIJO SAKURA ENROJECIDA MIENTRAS BUSCABA EL BOTON DE STOP PERO LE DIO AL DE PAUSE).  
  
-Y ESO ES ALGUNO DE LOS VIDEOS DE DAIDOUJI?  
  
-EHHH, SI EFECTIVAMENTE.  
  
-EN FIN, COMO LAS CLASES YA TERMINARON ME PREGUNTABA SI TE GUSTARIA QUE...NOS FUERAMOS JUNTOS.  
  
-ES QUE QUEDE DE IRME CON TOMOYO, LO SIENTO SYAORAN.  
  
-YA VEO(DICE LI ALGO DESALENTADO, PERO LUEGO SONRIE Y DICE) ENTONCES TE VERE MAÑANA.  
  
-HASTA MAÑANA SYAORAN!!(DIJO DESPIDIÉNDOSE CON LA MANO SAKURA MIENTRAS LI BAJABA POR LAS ESCALERAS).  
  
-LISTO, ESTO TAMBIEN LO VOY A EDITAR(DIJO TOMOYO MIENTRAS EMERGIA DE LA NADA CON SU CAMARA DE VIDEO).  
  
-NO ME DIGAS QUE TAMBIEN GRABASTE ESTO TOMOYO.  
  
-CLARO QUE SI, SE VEIAN TAN LINDOS CUANDO SE DESPIDIERON.  
  
CUANDO LI SALIO POR LA ENTRADA DEL INSTITUTO, SINTIO UNA PRESCENCIA Y LUEGO LLEGO ANTE EL UN SEÑOR DE ELEGANTE APARIENCIA.  
  
-TU ERES LI SYAORAN NO ES CIERTO?  
  
-SI, SOY YO...QUIEN LO QUIERE SABER?  
  
-NO TIENES POR QUE PONERTE ASI SOLO QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS UN PEQUEÑO FAVOR POR EL CUAL SERAS MUY BIEN RECOMPENSADO.  
  
-NO SE DE QUE SE TRATE, PERO SEGURO NO HA DE SER NADA BUENO, LA RESPUESTA ES NO.  
  
-TE RECOMIENDO QUE LO PIENSES MEJOR Y ACEPTES, YA QUE NO ESTAS EN POSICIÓN DE OPONERTE.  
  
-QUIEN ES USTED, PUEDO PERCATARME DE QUE USTED TIENE UNA FUERTE PRESCENCIA, ADEMAS QUIEN SE CREE PARA IMPONERSE DE ESA MANERA ANTE MI(DIJO LI MIENTRAS DIO UN SALTO HACIA ATRÁS Y SE PUSO EN GUARDIA).  
  
-TE LO DIRE DESPUÉS DE DARTE UNA PEQUEÑA LECCIÓN, HAAAAAA!!!(SE QUITO SU CHAQUETA MIENTRAS UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO LO RODEABA).  
  
LI NO LO PENSO DOS VECES Y SACO SU ESPADA, MIENTRAS EL PODEROSO MAGO LE LANZO UN PODER...  
  
-ESPADA, PROTEGEME CON TU PODER DE ESTE ATAQUE, HYAA!!(LI RECHAZO EL ATAQUE).  
  
-MUY BIEN, ESTO VA A SER MUY DIVERTIDO(DIJO EL MAGO), POR QUE NO LO HACEMOS A LA ANTIGUA ANTES DE USAR LA MAGIA(A PESAR DE TENER CANAS Y UNA APARIENCIA MUY MAYOR, EL MAGO TENIA ENORME MASA MUSCULAR OCULTADA ANTES POR SU CHAQUETA).  
  
-ME PARECE BIEN(DICE LI MIENTRAS ADOPTA LA POSE DEL LOBO).  
  
-VAYA POR LO VISTO SABES TAI-CHI.  
  
-HYYAAAA, HA!!(LI SALTA Y LE DA UNA PATADA VOLADORA AL MAGO, PERO ESTE LA BLOQUEA CON EL BRAZO).  
  
-TOMAAA!!(EL MAGO LE LANZO UN GOLPE QUE LI TRATO DE BLOQUEAR PERO NO PUDO EVITAR SER LANZADO POR LA FUERZA DEL IMPACTO).  
  
LA PELEA CONTINUO, LI SE IMPULSO EN EL MURO Y LE PROPINO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA AL MAGO QUE LE LANZO OTRO GOLPE, MISMO QUE LI APROVECHO PARA ARROJARLO AL SUELO, AL LEVANTARSE EL MAGO LE LANZO UNA PATADA A LI QUIEN SE APOYO EN SU PIERNA PARA DAR UN SALTO QUEDADNDO DETRÁS DEL MAGO Y DÁNDOLE UN CODAZO EN LAS COSTILLAS, ESTE RESISTIENDO EL DOLOR SUJETO A LI DEL CUELLO Y LUEGO LE APRETO LA CABEZA CON LAS MANOS.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!(GRITO LI DE DOLOR).  
  
-RINDETE Y ACCEDE, DE LO CONTRARIO ABRIRE TU CABEZA COMO A UN MELON(USANDO SU FLEXIBILIDAD, LI PATEO FUERTEMENTE AL MAGO EN EL HOMBRO HACIENDO QUE LO SOLTARA),AAARRGG!!!  
  
-HYAAAA!!!(LI ATACO RAPIDA Y FURIOSAMENTE CON UNA SERIE DE GOLPES Y PATADAS AL MAGO QUIEN LE LANZO UN PODER), AAAHHGG!! CREI QUE ESTO IBA A SER SIN MAGIA.  
  
-CREO QUE TE SUBESTIME, PERO AHORA CONOCERAS MI VERDADERO PODER, AAAAAAAAA!!!!(UN RESPLANDOR PÚRPURA RODEO AL MAGO Y LI SE PUSO EN GUARDIA CON SU ESPADA).  
  
COMO YA ERA TARDE NO HABIA YA CASI ALUMNOS, SOLO QUEDABAN SAKURA Y TOMOYO, QUIENES SE PERCATARON DE LO QUE SUCEDIA AFUERA.  
  
-ESPERA TOMOYO, PUEDO SENTIR UNA PODEROSA PRESCENCIA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA SYAORAN, LO MEJOR ES QUE VAYAS A UN LUGAR SEGURO.  
  
-NI DE BROMA, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO GRABO ALGUNA DE TUS HAZAÑAS.  
  
-DE ACUERDO, SOLO PROMETEME QUE SI LA SITUACIÓN SE TORNA MUY PELIGROSA HUIRAS DE INMEDIATO, POR FAVOR AMIGA.  
  
-SI.  
  
-LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA, REVELA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA, QUIEN ACEPTO LA MISIÓN CONTIGO, LIBERATEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
MIENTRAS, SYAORAN SEGUIA LUCHANDO...  
  
-DIOS DEL RAYO VEEEE!!!!(SUS RAYOS SON ESQUIVADOS POR EL MAGO QUE UTILIZA UNA TÉCNICA DONDE APARECEN MUCHAS SOMBRAS COMO EL DETRÁS SUYO).  
  
-ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER, QUE DECEPCION, TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE ES UN RAYO, ¡¡¡THUNDRAAAA!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRGGGG!!!!(LA DESCARGA ARROJA A LI CONTRA UN ARBOL)-P-QUIEN ES ESTE SUJETO, JAMAS HABIA COMBATIDO CON ALGUIEN ASI, SI NO ME CUIDO PODRE SALIR GRVEMENTE HERIDO.  
  
-ES MUY PRONTO PARA QUE TE CANSES,¡¡¡THUNDRAAA!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!!(EL ESCUDO PROTEGE A LI).  
  
-QUE, QUIEN ERES TU?(RESPONDE EL MAGO ASOMBRADO DE VER EL ESCUDO).  
  
-MI NOMBRE ES SAKURA Y ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAS SABER, COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A SYAORAN.  
  
-ESPERA MUCHACHA, ESO QUE USASTE HACE UN MOMENTO NO ERA UNA CARTA CLOW.  
  
-¡QUE!(EXCLAMA SAKURA SORPRENDIDA), COMO ES QUE SABES DE LAS CARTAS CLOW.  
  
-YO SE MUCHAS COSAS, LO QUE ME SORPRENDIO ES VER QUE LAS CARTAS HAN CAMBIADO,¿ERES TU LA RESPONSABLE?  
  
-SI.  
  
-DEMONIOS, QUIEN RAYOS ES EL, NO SOLO USA MAGIA PODEROSA, SINO QUE ADEMAS SABE DE LAS CARTAS(DICE LI MIENTRAS SE REINCORPORA).  
  
-ESO ES LO DE MENOR IMPORTANCIA, DIOSES DE LA OBSCURIDAD, BRÍNDENME SU PODER PARA DEBILITAR ESTE OBSTÁCULO, ¡¡¡¡¡PENUMBRAAAA!!!!(UNA ESPECIE DE HUMO NEGRO RODEA A SAKURA QUIEN CAE DE RODILLAS AL SUELO).  
  
-QUE ME PASA ME SIENTO MUY DEBIL.  
  
-HAHAHA, ACABO DE DEBILITAR TEMPORALMENTE TU MAGIA MEDIANTE ESTE CONJURO, AHORA NO TIENES QUIEN TE AYUDE LI, ACEPTA AYUDARME, EHH, DONDE ESTA?(AL VOLTEAR DONDE LI VIO QUE NO ESTABA).  
  
-(EXACTAMENTE ARRIBA DEL MAGO) DIOS DEL RAYO VEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!(EL MAGO CAE ROZTISADO AL SUELO).  
  
-JAMAS ACEPTARE TU PROPUESTA ME OISTE(DICE LI ALGO AGITADO).  
  
-NO ME HAGAS REIR, POR LO QUE PUEDO VER TU MAGIA COMIENZA A AGOTARSE, USASTE CASI TODO TU PODER EN ESE ATAQUE...¿VERDAD?  
  
-P-RAYOS, ESPERABA QUE NO SE DIERA CUENTA(PIENSA LI, SINTIENDO QUE SE DEBILITA MAS Y MAS). -MUY BIEN, MI NOMBRE ES LAN-DI SCHUARTZ Y LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ABRAS ESTA CAJA CON AYUDA DE TU MAGIA(LE MOSTRO A LI LA CAJA CON EL EMBLEMA DE CLOW), DE LO CONTRARIO ESA JOVENCITA LO PAGARA.  
  
-DE NINGUNA MANERA.  
  
-TU LO PEDISTE, ¡¡¡¡ASTRAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!(APARECEN MUCHAS ESTACAS DE HIELO QUE SE DIRIGEN HACIA LI Y SAKURA).  
  
-ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI CREES QUE ME DARE POR VENCIDO(CON UNA MIRADA LLENA DE FURIA LI LEVANTA SU ESPADA Y DICE) DIOS DEL FUEGO VEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(UNA PODEROSÍSIMA RÁFAGA DE FUEGO DESHACE LAS ESTACAS Y ADEMAS LASTIMA FUERTEMENTE A LAN-DI).  
  
-HHHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG!!!!!!!!!(TODO QUEDA ENVUELTO EN HUMO).  
  
-AH, AH, AH..AL FIN LO DERROTE(DICE LI CASI AL PUNTO DEL DESMAYO SOSTENIÉNDOSE CON SU ESPADA).  
  
PERO DE ENTRE EL HUMO....  
  
-ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI CREES QUE YA GANSTE PRIMOGÉNITO DE CLOW.  
  
-¡QUE!!(DICE LI SORPRENDIDO Y CON UNA MIRADA LLENA DE DESESPERACIÓN).  
  
-ADMITO QUE ESE ATAQUE ME DOLIO BASTANTE, PERO TAL PARECE QUE NO SOY EL OPONENTE INDICADO PARA TI.  
  
-SYAORAN....AH, AH(SAKURA LOGRA PONERSE EN PIE SOSTENIÉNDOSE EN SU BACULO),DEBO...AYUDAR..A SYAORAN.  
  
-Y AHORA EN CASTIGO POR NO ACEPTAR ACABARE CON ESA MUCHACHA, ¡¡¡¡MERAAAA!!!!(UNA ENORME BOLA DE FUEGO SE DIRIGE HACIA SAKURA PERO DE PRONTO).  
  
UN POTENTE RAYO ROJO DESTRUYE LA BOLA DE FUEGO QUE ARROJO LAN-DI.....  
  
-QUIEN FUE!!!(DIJO LAN-DI ENFADADO).  
  
-UN MOMENTO ESA....PRESCENCIA ES DE...(DICE SAKURA REPONIÉNDOSE PUESTO QUE YA LE ESTABA PASANDO EL EFECTO DE LA PENUMBRA).  
  
-ES DEL MAGO CLOW(DICE LI).  
  
-ASI ES, CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS...........  
  
TODOS VOLTEAN CON LAS MIRADAS ATONITAS AL VER QUE SOBRE EL POSTE QUE HABIA AHÍ ESTABA PARADO ERIOL CON SU TUNICA Y SU BACULO MIENTRAS PONIA SU MIRADA Y SONRISA MEDIO MALVADONAS(BUENO, NO MALVADA PERO SABEN A QUE EXPRESIÓN ME REFIERO).  
  
EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: -ERIOL REGRESO!!!, QUE, LAN-DI CONOCIO A ERIOL EN SU VIDA PASADA Y ERAN RIVALES, NO COMPRENDO MUCHO PERO ESE SUJETO NO ME AGRADA, ¡¡AUN QUEDAN CARTAS CLOW!!!??, NO TE PREOCUPES ERIOL, SOY UNA CARD CAPTOR Y HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO. ESPERO QUE ESTEN CONMIGO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "SAKURA THE MAGICIAN" PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS ¡LIBERATE!  
  
NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA BLA, BLA, BLA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, QUE LES PARECIO ESTE EPISODIO, EN LO PERSONAL ME PARECIO QUE TIENE MUCHA ACCION, PERO COMO NO TODO EN LA VIDA SON TRANCAZOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA ALGUNAS REVELACIONES, ADEMAS DE QUE TRATARE QUE QUEDE UN POQUITO MAS CORTO(CREO QUE ME EXCEDÍ CON ESTE FIC), ESPERO QUE HAYA MEJORADO, SI NO AHÍ ME CUENTAN, ADIOS.  
  
PARA AQUELLOS REGISTRADOS EN www.realidadalternativa.com ME PODRAN ENCONTRAR CON EL NICK DE Otaru Namiya Y LOS REGISTRADOS EN www.atomix.com.mx CON EL DE LI_ROJO , PARA QUE SE COMUNIQUEN CONMIGO, NO SOLO PARA CRITICAS O FELICITACIONES, SINO PARA HABLAR DE CCS, OTROS ANIMES, VIDEOJUEGOS O LO QUE QUIERAN, POR CIERTO EN EL LATINCHAT CASI SIEMPRE ME PONGO SPINEL SUN, O.K, CHAO.  
  
"EL PODER NACE CUANDO TUS DESEOS SON ESCUCHADOS, AHÍ RADICA EL PODER" 


	4. Sakura The MagicianEp4La Nueva mision de...

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN  
  
EPISODIO 4:"LA NUEVA MISIÓN DE SAKURA"  
  
EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR LAN-DI ESTABA A PUNTO DE ELIMINAR A SAKURA Y A SYAORAN CUANDO DE REPENTE APARECIO ALGUIEN QUE LOS PROTEGIO DE SU ATAQUE...  
  
-CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS.  
  
-¡ERIOL, ERES TU, NO SABES COMO ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!!  
  
-¡HIRAGIZAWA!, PERO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN JAPÓN.  
  
-VAYA, VAYA ASI QUE DECIDISTE REENCARNAR, NO OLVIDARIA ESA EXPRESIÓN NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS CLOW(DICE LAN-DI).  
  
-COMO, NO ENTIENDO ERIOL TU CONOCES A ESTA PERSONA.(DICE SAKURA CONFUNDIDA).  
  
-ASI ES...  
  
ERIOL BAJA DEL POSTE DANDO UN SALTO EN EL CUAL ARROJA SU TUNICA Y SU TURBANTE MOSTRÁNDOSE CON UN KIMONO SIN MANGAS ESTILO CHALECO NEGRO CON ORILLAS PÚRPURAS, CINTURÓN Y TOBILLERAS PÚRPURAS PANTALÓN BOMBACHO NEGRO Y MUÑEQUERAS NEGRAS...  
  
-LAN-DI Y YO SOMOS VIEJOS RIVALES, PERO ESO FUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO Y YA HE OLVIDADO MIS SENTIMIENTOS DE RENCOR HACIA EL(DICE ERIOL SERIAMENTE).  
  
-PERO YO NO, ME HUMILLASTE NO UNA SINO CIENTOS DE VECES Y ALARDEABAS DE SER EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DE ESTE MUNDO(DICE LAN-DI RESENTIDO).  
  
-LA GENTE FUE QUIEN ME PROCLAMO COMO EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO, NO YO Y SI EN ALGUNA OCASIÓN DIJE O HICE ALGUN ALARDE U OFENSA PARA TI TE PIDO MIS DISCULPAS LAN-DI.  
  
-ES MUY TARDE PARA DISCULPARSE....  
  
MIENTRAS TODO ESTO SUCEDIA, TOMOYO LO GRABABA TODO DESDE UN ARBUSTO, ATONITA POR EL REGRESO DE ERIOL Y CONFUNDIDA IGUAL QUE TODOS POR LAS VERDADES QUE SE IBAN REVELANDO, ENTRE TANTO NAOTA IBA DE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA CON LA ESPERANZA DE VER A SAKURA SIN LI DE POR MEDIO...  
  
-ESPERO QUE ESE ENTROMETIDO DE LI NO ESTE, UN MOMENTO QUE SON TODAS ESAS VOCES(NAOTA ESCUCHO A DISTANCIA LA DISCUSIÓN DE ERIOL Y LAN-DI).  
  
Y EN DICHA DISCUSIÓN...  
  
-LAN-DI, RECAPACITA NO SABES LO QUE HAY DENTRO DE ESE COFRE(DIJO ERIOL).  
  
-NO TRATES DE ENGAÑARME, CONOZCO A LA PERFECCION TUS TRUCOS MENTALES.  
  
-HIRAGIZAWA DICE LA VERDAD, EL FABRICO EL COFRE, CREELE(DICE LI).  
  
SAKURA VOLTEO HACIA EL ARBUSTO DONDE ESTABA TOMOYO Y LE HIZO UNA SEÑAL PARA QUE SE FUERA PERO ENTONCES...  
  
-HE!?, QUIEN ES ESA CHICA?(LAN-DI SE PERCATO DE QUE TOMOYO SALIO DEL ARBUSTO).  
  
-AAAGG...QUE ME PASA ME SIENTO EXTRAÑO(NAOTA TUVO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO CUANDO SU PECHO SE ESTREMECIO Y CORRIO DONDE ERIOL).  
  
-TOMOYO CORREEEE!!!(GRITA SAKURA).  
  
-NO ESCAPARAS(EN UN RAPIDO MOVIMIENTO, LAN-DI SE LE ESCABULLE A ERIOL Y LE ARROJA UN PODER A TOMOYO).  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡TOMOYOOOO!!!!!!!(GRITA SAKURA).  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡DAIDOUJI!!!!!!!!(GRITO LI).  
  
DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHARON LOS PASOS DE ALGUIEN CORRIENDO....  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!.....TE TENGO!!(NAOTA LLEGA Y SE ARROJA SOBRE TOMOYO DESVIÁNDOLA DEL ATAQUE).  
  
-MALDICION TOMEN(LAN-DI ARROJA OTRO PODER).  
  
-DE NINGUNA MANERA, HYAA!!!!(ERIOL LO BLOQUEA CON SU BACULO), LAN-DI NO ME DEJAS OPCION...  
  
-UN MOMENTO QUE ES TODO ESTO...(DICE NAOTA CONFUNDIDO).  
  
-ASTRO QUE ALUMBRAS CON TODO EL PODER DE LA OBSCURIDAD AYUDAME A CASTIGAR AL SER QUE HA HECHO MAL USO DE TU FUERZA, DIRIGE TUS PODERES A ESTA LLAVE QUE ES MI BACULO MÁGICO...¡¡LUNA SOMBRÍA!!!(ERIOL DA UNA VUELTA ENTERA CON SU BACULO QUE DESPUÉS DIRIGE A LAN-DI APARECIENDO EL ESCUDO DE CLOW DEBAJO DE EL).  
  
-QUE PASA, QUE ES ESTO, QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDOOOO!!!!!(UNA CORRIENTE ESPIRAL DE VIENTO SALIDA DEL ESCUDO DE CLOW RODEA A LAN-DI Y EL RESPLANDOR PÚRPURA QUE LO RODEABA DESAPARECE).  
  
-NO, IMPOSIBLE QUE PASA...(DICE LAN-DI ASUSTADO AL NO PODER SENTIR LA PRESENCIA DE CLOW A PESAR DE TENERLO FRENTE SUYO).  
  
-HE SELLADO TUS PODERES TEMPORALMENTE, DE ESA MANERA TE SERA MAS DIFÍCIL CUMPLIR TU OBJETIVO.  
  
-CIELOS, HIRAGIZAWA ES MUY PODEROSO, Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA(MURMURA LI EN VOZ BAJA).  
  
-RAYOS, PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI, VOLVERE SYAORAN Y LA PROXIMA VEZ NADIE TE PODRA SALVAR(LAN-DI PRESIONA UN APARATITO Y LLEGA UN HELICÓPTERO POR EL Y DISPARA PARA HUIR).  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!!!!(EL ESCUDO DETIENE LAS BALAS PERO LAN-DI ESCAPA).  
  
-OIGAN...QUE FUE TODO ESE SHOW, ALGUIEN ME LO PUEDE EXPLICAR, SAKURA DIME QUIEN ERA ESE VIEJO(DICE NAOTA).  
  
-NO ES EL MOMENTO, TOMOYO ESTAS BIEN?(PREGUNTA SAKURA PREOCUPADA).  
  
-SI ESTOY BIEN, GRACIAS A NAOTA Y A HIRAGIZAWA.  
  
-ES VERDAD, TENGO QUE ADMITIR QUE ES UNA SUERTE QUE HAYAS LLEGADO EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO NAOTA(DIJO LI SONRIENDO).  
  
-LOS INVITO MAÑANA A MI CASA Y AHÍ LES EXPLICO TODO(DIJO ERIOL).  
  
BUENO AL DIA SIGUIENTE, TODO FUE NORMAL EN LA ESCUELA, EXCEPTO CLARO EL REGRESO DE ERIOL(COMO LE HARAN EN LOS ANIMES PARA HACER TANTA TRANSFERENCIA DE ESCUELA) Y A LA HORA DE SALIDA SE DIRIGÍAN TODOS A LA CASA DE ERIOL PERO...  
  
-CHICOS, CHICOOOOOS, ESPÉRENMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
-Y A EL QUIEN LO INVITO(DIJO LI CON DOS RAYITAS EN LUGAR DE OJOS Y UNA GOTA DE SUDOR ¬_¬U).  
  
-EL PRESCENCIO TODO ES NATURAL QUE TENGA CURIOSIDAD(DICE TOMOYO).  
  
-GRACIAS TOMOYO, SAKURA QUERIDA, ADONDE VAMOS(DICE NAOTA).  
  
-OYE, SI VAS A VENIR COMPORTATE(DICE LI CON CARA SERIA).  
  
-NO PELEEN, YA LLEGAMOS(DIJO SAKURA).  
  
NUESTROS AMIGOS Y NAOTA FUERON RECIBIDOS POR SPINEL, QUIEN GUARDO SUS ALAS ANTE LA PRESCENCIA DE NAOTA Y SE LIMITO A DIRIGIRLOS DONDE ERIOL...  
  
-MIAUUU..  
  
-GRACIAS SPINEL, ADELANTE PASEN...  
  
DENTRO DE LA MANSIÓN ERIOL LES EXPLICO QUE HACE MUCHO DECIDIO CREAR CUATRO PODEROSAS CARTAS QUE SERIAN REGENTES DE LAS OTRAS, PERO LAS HIZO TAN FUERTES QUE SE SALIERON DE CONTROL Y TOMARON UNA IDENTIDAD MALIGNA, TRAS UNA FIERA BATALLA EL LAS LOGRO SELLAR DENTRO DE UN COFRE QUE ES EL MISMO QUE TIENE LAN-DI AHORA BAJO SU PODER...  
  
-PERO...POR QUE NI KERO NI YUE ME HAN DICHO NADA AL RESPECTO??  
  
-ESO ES POR QUE LES BORRE TODO RECUERDO DE AQUELLA BATALLA SAKURA.  
  
-PERO ENTONCES POR QUE LAN-DI, SIENDO TAN PODEROSO ME QUERIA A MI HIRAGIZAWA(DIJO LI).  
  
-SI ES VERDAD(AGREGA TOMOYO).  
  
-ADEMAS SIENDO CARTAS CLOW, NO SE SUPONE QUE SE HUBIERON DE HABER CONVERTIDO YA EN CARTAS COMUNES AL NO TENER UNA FUENTE DE MAGIA?(DICE LI NUEVAMENTE).  
  
-NORMALMENTE ASI SERIA, PERO CONSUMIERON LA ENERGIA DE TANTOS SERES VIVOS QUE SE VOLVIERON AUTOSUFICIENTES Y LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LAN-DI TE BUSCA ES POR QUE SOLO UN DESCENDIENTE MIO, ES DECIR, UN DESCENDIENTE DEL MAGO CLOW PUEDE ABRIR ESE COFRE.  
  
-ENTONCES SERA IMPOSIBLE SELLARLAS!?(DIJO SAKURA ALGO ASUSTADA).  
  
-ESO NO LO SE.  
  
NAOTA SOLO ETABA PARADO EN MEDIO DE LA CHARLA SINTINDOSE COMO EN EXAMEN DE FÍSICA, NO ENTENDIA NADA DE NADA...  
  
-OIGAN, TODO ESTO ES MUY INTERESANTE PERO, QUE SON LAS CARTAS CLOW, QUIEN ES LAN-DI, POR QUE EL CHICO NUEVO TIENE PODERES MÁGICOS, Y POR QUE ESE VIEJO ATACO A SAKURA Y A LI, EXPLIQUENME!!!!!(DIJO NAOTA MEDIO OFUSCADO).  
  
-ES VERDAD, TU SALVASTE A DAIDOUJI NO ES CIERTO, ACASO NO SENTISTE ALGO EXTRAÑO??(DIJO ERIOL SONRIENDO).  
  
-SI, A DECIR VERDAD SI ME SENTI ALGO RARO, DESPUÉS CORRI HACIA EL ORIGEN DE ESA SENSACIÓN. -AHORA QUE LO MENCIONAS PUDE SENTIR UNA LIGERA PRESCENCIA POR UNOS BREVES SEGUNDOS, JUSTO ANTES DE QUE MITSUDA SALVARA A DAIDOUJI, ACASO ESTE CHICO TENDRA PODERES MÁGICOS(DIJO LI CON SU CLÁSICA EXPRESIÓN DE DETECTIVE).  
  
-ES POSIBLE(DICE ERIOL).  
  
-BUENO, PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE TOMOYO ESTA A SALVO(DIJO SAKURA VIENDO A SU AMIGA).  
  
-GRACIAS SAKURA(RESPÓNDE TOMOYO CON SU CALIDA SONRISA).  
  
-UNA COSA ES SEGURA, LAN-DI NO CEDERA TAN FACIL Y AHORA SU MISIÓN SERA RECUPERAR EL COFRE ANTES DE QUE ALGO TERRIBLE SUCEDA, DE LO CONTRARIO ESTA CIUDAD Y DESPUÉS EL MUNDO SUFRIRAN UNA CALAMIDAD INCOMPARABLE CON LAS CACERIA DE CARTAS Y LAS PRUEBAS QUE LES IMPUSE AÑOS ATRÁS.  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES ERIOL, NOSOTROS PODREMOS, YO HE MEJORADO BASTANTE MI MAGIA, SYAORAN HA REGRESADO Y TAMBIEN SE HA VUELTO MAS FUERTE, ADEMAS DE QUE CONTAMOS CON KERO Y YUE, VERDAD SYAORAN(DIJO SAKURA LLENA DE VALOR).  
  
-SI, SOLO ESPERAMOS CONTAR TAMBIEN CONTIGO HIRAGIZAWA.  
  
-CUANDO SEA NECESARIO INTERVENDRE, PERO MIENTRAS LES ASEGURO QUE MIS GUARDIANES ESTARAN A SUS SERVICIOS CUANDO ASI LO REQUIERAN.  
  
-YO GRABARE CADA BATALLA(TODOS SE CAEN MENOS ERIOL QUIEN SONRIE LIGERAMENTE).  
  
-P-NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SAKURA ENFRENTE TODOS ESOS PELIGROS SOLA, ADEMAS ESE METICHE DE LI ESTARA CON ELLA ASI QUE-¡¡¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN COOPERARE!!!!!  
  
EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: -COMO QUE NAOTA NOS AYUDARA!?, ERIOL DIJO QUE A LO MEJOR TENIA MAGIA PERO ESO ES SOLO UNA SUPOSICIÓN, TOMOYO POR FAVOR CONVENCELO DE NO VENGA, SIIII!! TENDRE UNA CITA CON SYAORAN, OJALA QUE NAOTA NO SE ENTROMETA. ESPERO QUE ESTEN CONMIGO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "SAKURA THE MAGICIAN" PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS ¡LIBERATE! NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA BLA, BLA, BLA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, AHORA SI ME PASE DE LARGO, POR LO QUE SOLO DIRE QUE NO SE PIERDAN LA PRIMERA CITA OFICIAL DE S+S EN NUESTRO PROXIMO EPISODIO SIN MENCIONAR AL BUEN NAOTA, LO DICHO, SI NO LES GUSTA ME DICEN, ADIOS.  
  
LES AVISO QUE SOLO ME ENVIEN MAILS A spinel_li@hotmail.com POR QUE ES EL QUE MAS VISITO, YA SEA PARA HABLAR DEL FIC, DE SAKURA O DE CUALQUIER LOCURA QUE SE LES VENGA EN MENTE, PERO AHORA EN VERDAD SI NECESITO RECOMENDACIONES XD ESCRIBIR UN EPISODIO COMO ESE SERA DIFÍCIL, REVIEWS Y MAILS PLEASE XD, EN FIN, LOS DEJO CON MI ACOSTUMBRADA FIRMA.  
  
"EL PODER NACE CUANDO TUS DESEOS SON ESCUCHADOS, AHÍ RADICA EL PODER" 


	5. Sakura The MAgicianEp5 Una cita misterio...

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN EPISODIO 5: "UNA CITA PARA MISTERIOSA"  
  
YA PASARON TRES DIAZ DESDE EL ATAQUE DE LAN-DI Y LA APARICION DE ERIOL, AHORA QUE YA ES FIN DE SEMANA, SAKURA SE PREPARA PARA UN ENEVTO MUY ESPECIAL....  
  
-MMMM....(SAKURA SE ARREGLA MIENTRAS TARAREA LA ROLA DE PLATINA XD).  
  
-EN SERIO VAS A SALIR CON EL MOC...DIGO CON LI(DIJO KERO).  
  
-MMMM...SI, ASI ES EL VIERNES QUEDAMOS EN QUE HOY SALDRIAMOS, ESTOY MUY CONTENTA n_n.  
  
INICIO DE LA RETROSPECCIÓN(IMAGÍNENSE LA IMAGEN NUBLOSA, O A ESCALA DE CAFES..XD)-------(  
  
-SAKURA, COMO ESTAS(DICE LI ALGO NERVIOSO).  
  
-DIME SYAORAN.  
  
-BUENO EH..YO...¿NO ESTA DAIDOUJI POR AQUÍ VERDAD?  
  
-TOMOYO?, NO, ELLA ESTA EN EL TALLER DE PERIODISMO.  
  
-QUE BUENO.  
  
-POR QUE?  
  
-ES QUE QUERIA PREGUNTARTE SI A TI..BUENO SI A TI...TE GUSTARIA SALIR...MMMM..(CASI SE QUEDA MUDO EL POBRE CHINITO)...CO..CON..  
  
-(TOMÁNDOLE LA PALABRA A LI)¿QUÉ SI ME GUSTARIA SALIR CONTIGO?  
  
-AH?..SI EXACTO, ENTONCES QUE DICES(RESPONDE LI CON UN POCO MAS DE CONFIANZA).  
  
-GENIAL, A DECIR VERDAD ME PREGUNTABA CUANDO ME IBAS A INVITAR A SALIR ^_^.  
  
-ENTONCES TE VERE EL DOMINGO ESTA BIEN?  
  
-SI, ESTA...BIEN(DICE SAKURA MIENTRAS SE SONROJA).  
  
NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE PERCATO DE ALGUIEN CUYA OREJA NO PUDO EVITAR OIR DICHA CONVERSACIÓN Y SE OCULTABA TRAS UNOS ARBUSTOS...  
  
-NO PUEDE SER, LO MAS CERCA QUE HE ESTADO DE SALIR CON SAKURA FUE CUANDO NOS ENVIARON A LOS DOS A LA PAPELERIA, DEMONIOS....YA ME LAS ARREGLARE, POR LO PRONTO LOS OBSERVARE DETENIDAMENTE ASI VERE LA MANERA DE..OYE!!(UN PERRO QUERIA HACER LO SUYO EN EL ARBUSTO DONDE ESTABA NAOTA), NO MOLESTES, PONLE DE AQUÍ!!  
  
-GRRRRRRR.....GUAU, GUAU!!!!!!!!  
  
-OYE NO ESPERATE, NO ME MIRES ASI PERRITO, NO AHHHH!!!!(NAOTA SALE DESPAVORIDO DEL ARBUSTO CORRETEADO POR EL CAN).  
  
-EH!!!?, SYAORAN QUIEN ES EL!!?...O.o!  
  
-NI IDEA, NO ALCANCE A VER, COMO SEA, ME TENGO QUE IR NOS VEMOS.  
  
-SI, EL DOMINGO ENTONCES(SAKURA SE DESPIDE ALEGREMENTE MOVIENDO EL BRAZO DE UN LADO A OTRO).  
  
-------(FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION  
  
-SI, SE NOTA, NOMAS NO SE TE OCURRA ABRAZARME, ENTRE MAS FELIZ MAS PELIGROSA TE VUELVES(DIJO KERO).  
  
-PASARE POR ALTO ESE SARCASMO TUYO SOLO POR QUE ESTOY DE BUEN HUMOR ¬_¬.  
  
SAKURA BAJO A LA SALA Y ENTONCES...  
  
-OYE MONSTRUO, COMO TE VAS A TOMAR TODO EL DIA LIBRE RECUERDA QUE ME CUBRIRAS TRES DIAS EN PREPARAR LA CENA OISTE?  
  
-SI YA OI!-P-USHH...NUNCA PIERDE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE APROVECHARSE DE LA SITUACIÓN(DICE SAKURA ALGO ENOJADA).  
  
MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LI....  
  
-JOVEN SYAORAN, LLEVA MEDIA HORA EN EL BAÑO, LE DUELE ALGO?  
  
-NO, NO ES NADA WAYNE, EN UN MOMENTO SALGO!(GRITA LI DESDE EL BAÑO Y ADENTRO DICE NUEVAMENTE), RAYOS, QUE PEINADO DEBO USAR, EL DE SIEMPRE O MEJOR ME PEINO HACIA ATRÁS..MMM..MEJOR LO DEJO COMO ESTA PREFIERO NO ARRIESGARME.  
  
TRAS UNA MINUCIOSA ARREGLADA Y UN BRVE DESAYUNO DE UN LICUADO Y UN PANECILLO, SYAORAN SE DIRIGIO A LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO(PARA QUE ME HAGO, A LA CASA DE SAKURA)...TIRIN, TIRIN!!(RUIDITO DE TIMBRE).  
  
-YO ABRO(DICE TOUJA Y LUEGO ABRE AL PUERTA), AH ERAS TU(TOUJA PONE SUS OJOS DE GATO).  
  
-ASI ES(LI TAMBIEN PONE SUS OJOS DE GATO Y SUS MIRADAS CHOCAN).  
  
-SI TU ERES EL DE LA CITA ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, A NO SER QUE PREFIERAS QUEDARTE AQUÍ DE PIE(DICE TOUJA SONRIENDO MALICIOSAMENTE, A LO QUE LI SE LIMITA UNICAMENTE A ENTRAR SIN DECIR NADA).  
  
-Y SAKURA?(DICE LI)  
  
-ELLA BAJARA DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO.  
  
-¿EH?(LI VOLTEA Y SE PERCTA DE QUE FUJITAKA ESTABA DETRÁS DE EL), AH! BUENOS DIAZ SEÑOR KINOMOTO!(DICE LI EN TONO COMO DE MILITAR INCLUSO ADOPTO LA POSTURA DE "FIRMES").  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE CUIDARAS BIEN DE MI HIJA(DICE FUJITAKA CON SU TIPICA SONRISA DE BUEN PADRE).  
  
-¡SYAORAN, ESTOY LISTA!(DICE SAKURA QUIEN LLEVA PUESTO UN LINDO CONJUNTO DE UNA CAMISETA NEGRA CON MANGAS LARGAS Y UN CHALECO MARRON, CON UNA FALDA ROJA Y UNA BOINA NEGRA).  
  
-HOLA SAKURA(DIJO LI RUBORIZADO).  
  
-^^ ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN, PERO NO REGRESEN DEMASIADO TARDE(DICE FUJITAKA).  
  
-LE ASEGURO QUE REGRESAREMOS TEMPRANO SENOR KINOMOTO(DE NUEVO LI PARECE SOLDADO XD).  
  
-MAS TE VALE MOCOSO(DICE TOUJA CON CARA SERIA).  
  
-SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS n_nU(DICE SAKURA ANTES DE QUE LOS DISTRAIGAN MAS).  
  
YA EN LA CIUDAD SAKURA Y SYAORAN CAMINARON NERVIOSOS UN MOMENTO HASTA QUE YA SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO(SE VIAJA RAPIDO EN METRO DE TOMOEDA A TOKIO XD)...  
  
-Y...A DONDE...(LI SE ENCONTRABA EN ESE DURO MOMENTO EN EL QUE HAY QUE DECIR ALGO PARA ROMPER EL HIELO) QUISIERAS IR...  
  
-QUE TAL SI VAMOS AL CINE^^.  
  
-AL CINE? BUENO, ME PARECE BUENA VAMOS..  
  
-ESPEREN!!(SE OIA UNA VOCESITA DE ADENTRO DEL BOLSO DE SAKURA).  
  
-KEROOO!! QUE HACES AQUÍ(DIJO SAKURA ENTRE ENOJADA Y SORPRENDIDA).  
  
-NO TE ENOJES, SOLO QUERIA VENIR A TOKIO A PROBAR ALGO DELICIOSO, ME IBA A SALIR DE LA MOCHILA PRONTO EN SERIO.  
  
-AH SI, Y POR QUE SALISTE JUSTAMENTE EN ESTE INSTANTE ¬¬(DIJO LI).  
  
-ES QUE VI ESE NUEVO JUEGO QUE ESTA DETRÁS DE USTEDES Y QUERIA QUE LO PROBARAN POR MIIII..(TRAS DE ELLOS ESTABA UNA MAQUINA DE DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION).  
  
-DISCULPA PERO NO VINIMOS A TOKIO PARA CUMPLIR TUS CAPRICHOS KERBEROS(DICE LI CON OJOS DE GATO).  
  
-CALMENSE CHICOS, POR QUE NO LO INTENTAMOS? SI? n_nU(DICE SAKURA TRATANDO DE CALMAR EL AMBIENTE).  
  
-QUE?(DICE LI).  
  
-VAMOS SERA DIVERTIDO8DIJO SAKURA SONRIENDO A LO QUE LI NO SE PUDO NEGAR).  
  
-ESTA BIEN(DICE LI APARENTANDO SERIEDAD PERO ALGO APENADO).  
  
AL ECHAR LAS MONEDAS SAKURA ESCOGIO LA CANCIÓN Y MILES DE FLECHAS APARECIERON EN PANTALLA, LAS CUALES SAKURA SEGUIA SIN PROBLEMA PERO LI ESTABA ECHO BOLAS Y NO LE DABA A NINGUNA XP, KERO NO PARABA DE REIR Y AL TERMINO DE LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN...  
  
-ME SIENTO RIDÍCULO(DIJO LI MIENTRAS UN PAR DE NIÑOS PASARON POR AHÍ RIÉNDOSE).  
  
-JAJAJA!! EN VERDAD PARECE QUE VIVIERAS EN UNA CUEVA XDDDD(DIJO KERO NO PUDIENDO CONTENER LA RISA).  
  
-NO LO MOLESTES KERO, SYAORAN NO TE PREOCUPES, EN VERDAD ES FACIL, SOLO ERA CUESTION DE QUE LAS PISARAS AL MOMENTO DE QUE PASEN POR ARRIBA.  
  
-QUE? ESO ERA TODO?(DIJO LI ASOMBRADO).  
  
-LISTOS!! QUE YA VIENE LA SEGUNDA!!!(GRITO KERO).  
  
LA CANCIÓN COMENZO Y AHORA LI SI LE ESTABA DANDO A TODAS SOLO QUE TODOS SE LE QUEDARON VIENDO POR QUE COMO NO SABIA TOMAR BIEN EL RITMO PISABA LAS FLECHAS ¡¡USANDO SUS CONOCIMIENTOS DE ARTES MARCIALES XDDD!! Y SE VEIA A LI DAR TODA CLASE DE KATAS Y PIRUETAS EN EL TAPETE DE LA MAQUINA, AL TERMINAR EL JUEGO LOS DOS DESCANASARON...  
  
-VERDAD QUE NO FUE TAN DIFÍCIL?(DIJO SAKURA).  
  
-TIENEAS RAZON(DIJO LI).  
  
-DEBO ADMITIR QUE NO BAILAS TAN MAL CHIQUILLO.  
  
-KERO!! YA LO HICIMOS, AHORA PUEDES REGRESAR A CASA POR FAVOR!  
  
-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, YA ME VOY PERO REGRESA PRONTO PARA LA CENA!!(SE VA VOLANDO).  
  
-UFF, AHORA SI EN QUE ESTABAMOS?(DIJO SAKURA SONRIENTE).  
  
-IBAMOS A IR AL CINE.  
  
-ESPERA MIRA ESO!(SAKURA APUNTO AL OTRO LADO DE LA CALLE).  
  
-PRUEBE SU DESTREZA CAPTURANDO AL PESCADO Y LLEVESE DOS BOLETOS PARA EL CINE!!(DECIA UN SEÑOR POR EL ALTAVOZ).  
  
-VAMOS VAMOS!!(DIJO SAKURA ALEGRE DE SU SUERTE Y CRUZO LA CALLE SEGUIDA POR LI).  
  
MIENTRAS TRAS LOS ARBUSTOS DOS FIGURAS APARECIAN, ERAN TOMOYO CON SU CAMARA Y NAOTA QUIEN DECIDIO ACOMPAÑARLA PARA OBSERVAR....  
  
-QUE LINDA SE VE SAKURA CUANDO ESTA CONTENTA!(DICE TOMOYO).  
  
-ESO YA LO SE, PERO POR QUE NOS OCULTAMOS DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS?(DICE NAOTA EXTRAÑADO).  
  
-DEBEMOS USAR EL ELEMENTO SORPRESA SI NO LES ECHAREMOS A PERDER SU MOMENTO.  
  
-ES PRECISAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO HACER(MURMURA NAOTA ENTRE DIENTES).  
  
-POR CIERTO...(DICE TOMOYO).  
  
-SI, QUE PASA?  
  
-SOBRE TU DESCICION DE AYUDAR A SAKURA CON SU NUEVA MISIÓN TE RECOMIENDO QUE LO PIENSES MEJOR, PUEDE SER MUY PELIGROSO.  
  
-YO ME LAS ARREGLARE, ADEMAS SE SUPONE QUE YO TAMBIEN PUEDO USAR MAGIA O NO?  
  
-EL JOVEN HIRAGUIZAWA DIJO QUE ES POSIBLE MAS SIN EMBARGO NO TE PUEDES ARRIESDGAR ASI NO TIENES EXPERIENCIA.  
  
-INSINUAS QUE NO ESTOY AL NIVEL DE LI!?  
  
-NO, NO ES ESO ES QUE..  
  
-ADEMAS, QUE ME DICES DE TI, TU TAMPOCO TIENES PODERES O SI?  
  
-ES QUE YO ME ENCARGO DE GRABAR TODAS SUS HAZAÑAS EN VIDEO JOJOJOJO ^o^(NAOTA CASI SE CAE n_nU).  
  
-EJEM..OYE, TOMOYO.  
  
-SI?  
  
-YA SE NOS FUERON...  
  
-EH? OH NO, NO PODRE GRABAR ESE MOMENTO,(SACA UN WALKIE TALKIE), VENGAN POR NOSOSTROS ESTAMOS EN LA AVENIDA HIROSHIMA(LLEGAN LAS GUARDAESPALDAS DE TOMOYO POR ELLA Y NAOTA).  
  
SAKURA Y LI QUIENES CONSIGUIERON LOS BOLETOS SE DIRIGÍAN AL CINE PERO COMO LA FUNCION ERA MAS TARDE PASEARON UN RATO POR LA CIUDAD HACIENDO DE TODO(SUENA LA CANCIÓN "HITORIJIME", ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN), VAN AL PARQUE COMEN HELADO, ENTRAN A UNA TIENDA A PROBARSE COSAS QUE NO VAN A COMPRAR XD, ETC...HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGAN AL CINE PERO SAKURA SE DECEPCIONA UN POCO AL VER EL LETRERO...  
  
-CON RZON NOS LOS REGALARON, ERAN PARA UNA PELÍCULA DE TERROR u_u(DICE SAKURA ALGO AFLIGIDA).  
  
-Y QUE HACEMOS AHORA?  
  
-ENTRARE A VERLA!!(DICE SAKURA DECIDIDA).  
  
-CREI QUE NO TE GUSTABAN LAS PELÍCULAS DE MIEDO.  
  
-NO ME DARA MIEDO SI TU ENTRAS CONMIGO n_n(SAKURA SUJETA DEL BRAZO A LI Y ENTRAN A LA FUNCION).  
  
MIENTRAS EN UNA GRAN MANSIÓN UBICADA EN TOKIO, LAN-DI TRATABA DE ROMPER EL SELLO QUE ERIOL IMPUSO SOBRE EL...  
  
-MALDITO CLOW!!, ESE MISERABLE ME LAS PAGARA!!(GRITO LAN-DI FURIOSO).  
  
-SEÑOR, TENEMOS LOCALIZADO A LI SYAORAN SEÑOR SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CENTRO DE TOKIO.  
  
-MUY BIEN RADINOV, SE ENCUENTRA EL SOLO?  
  
-NO, LO ACOMPAÑA LA SEÑORITA SAKURA KINOMOTO.  
  
-AH..SI, LA DUEÑA DE LAS CARTAS, SI NO ESTUVIERA EN ESTE ESTADO YO MISMO IRIA POR EL(DICE LAN-DI ENOJADO).  
  
-YO PUEDO ENCARGARME DE ESO(DICE UNA VOS MISTERIOSA QUE NO SE IDENTIFICA MUY BIEN, PROVENIENTE DE UNA SILUETA TRAS LA CORTINA DEL BALCON DEL LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO).  
  
-QUE BUENO QUE AL FIN LLEGASTE TE HABIAS TARDADO(DICE LAN-DI SONRIEDO CONFIADAMENTE).  
  
-ES QUE DEJASTE COSAS PENDIENTES EN RUSIA QUE TUVE QUE ARREGLAR POR TI, PERO AHORA ME MARCHO QUIERO VER QUE TAN BUENO ES EL DESCENDIENTE DE CLOW).  
  
-TE LO ENCARGO MUCHO...(DICE LAN-DI Y LA SILUETA DA UN SALTO Y DESPARECE).  
  
MIENTRAS EN EL CINE...  
  
-AY NO, CUIDADO TE VAN A MATAR!!(LE GRITA SAKURA A LA MUCHACHA DE LA PANTALLA QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE SER ASESINADA).  
  
-P-DIJO QUE NO SE ASUSTARIA¬¬U(PIENSA LI).  
  
-AHHH!!(SAKURA ABRAZA A LI PARA NO VER LA ESCENA DEL ASESINATO).  
  
-TRA...TRA..TRANQUILA, NO PASA NADA(RESPONDE SYAORAN NERVIOSO).  
  
SALIENDO DE LA FUNCION, SAKURA ESTABA YA MAS TRANQUILA PUES LI LE FUE EXPLICANDO CADA ESCENA...  
  
-GRACIAS n_n CON TU EXPLICACIÓN YA NO ME DIO TANTO MIEDO.  
  
-DE NADA PERO QUERIA DECIRTE ALGO(DICE SYAORAN ALGO RUBORIZADO).  
  
-SI? DIME.  
  
-BUENO ES QUE YO, BUENO IBA A DECIRTE QUE...(DE REPENTE SE LE QUITO EL RUBOR Y AMBOS SE PERCATARON DE UNA FUERTE PRESCENCIA QUE SE DIRIGIAS A ELLOS).  
  
NO PODIAN DEJAR QUE DICHA PRESCENCIA LLEGARA HASTA EL CINE ASI QUE FUERON A UN PARQUE QUE YA ESTABA CERRADO...  
  
-QUE ES ESA PRESCENCIA(DICE SAKURA).  
  
-NO TENGO IDEA, NO LA HABIA SENTIDO ANTES.  
  
-SERA LAN-DI?(DICE SAKURA).  
  
-NO, ES MENOS PODEROSA PERO AUN ASI NO PODEMOS CONFIARNOS.  
  
DE REPENTE SE OYE UN GRITO...  
  
-MERAAA!!!(UNA BOLA DE FUEGO CASO IMPACTA A SAKURA PERO LA LOGRA EVADIR).  
  
-SAKURA!!(GRITA LI).  
  
-LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA, MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE SAKURA, QUIEN ACEPTO LA MISIÓN CONTIGO..LIBÉRATE!!  
  
EL ATACANTE CAE FRENTE A ELLOS Y LA LUZ AL FIN LO REVELA CON UN ATUENDO QUE USAN LOS HECHICEROS CHINOS PARECIDO AL DE LI, PERO CON OTRAS INSCRIPCIONES, ROJO Y AMARILLO, ADEMAS DE TRAER COLA DE CABALLO Y UN SOMBRERO CEREMONIAL QUE NO DEJABA VER BIEN SUS OJOS POR LA SOMBRA...  
  
-QUIEN ERES(PREGUNTA LI).  
  
-MI NOMBRE ES LIN-TOW, Y ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAN SABER...  
  
-TIENES ALGUNA RELACION CON LAN-DI?(PREGUNTA SAKURA)  
  
-LAS PREGUNTAS DEJENLAS PARA DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA, HYA!(NO HABLABA MUY FUERTE, PERO SACO UN BASTON CON UN ENORME ARO Y PEQUEÑAS ARGOLLAS GOLGANDO DE ESTE).  
  
-VIENTO!!(GRITA SAKURA).  
  
-RAFAGA DE VIENTO VEE!!(GRITA LI).  
  
-TRISTA!(AL ACERCARSE VIENTO LAS ARGOLLAS EMITEN UN SONIDO QUE ALERTAN A LIN-TOW Y CON UN HECHIZO INTERCEPTA EL ATAQUE DE LI Y CON SU BASTON ALEJA A VIENTO).  
  
-COMO LOS DETUVO?(DIJO SAKURA).  
  
-LAS ARGOLLAS DE SU BASTON LO ALERTAN DEBEMOS SER PRECAVIDOS, HAAAA!!(LI ATACA CON SU ESPADA SIN USAR MAGIA PERO IGAL LAS ARGOLLAS SUENAN E INTERCEPTA EL ATAQUE DETENIENDO LA ESPADA CON EL BASTON).  
  
-BUENA ESTRATEGIA PERO NO FUNCIONA CONMIGO HAY!(LIN-TOW Y SYAORAN EMPIEZAN A PELEAR CON LA ESPADA Y EL BACULO PERO SIEMPRE QUEDAN IGUAL BLOQUEANDOSE MUTUAMENTE).  
  
-A UN LADO SYAORAN, AGUA!!(GRITA SAKURA APROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD).  
  
-AHHH!!(GRITA LIN-TOW QUIEN SE DIRIGE A UN ARBOL JUNTO CON SYAORAN QUE NO ALCANZO A ESQUIVAR).  
  
-SYAORAN!(GRITA SAKURA).  
  
SYAORAN VOLTEA SU CUERPO QUEDANDO DE TAL MANERA QUE EL RECIBA EL IMPACTO CON EL ARBOL, Y CHOCAN LOS DOS...  
  
-PERO QUE? POR QUE LO HICISTE?(PREGUNTA CONFUSO).  
  
-ESTABAS ATURDIDO, Y NO TENIAS DEFENSA EESE CHOQUE TE HUBIERA LASTIMADO SEVERAMENTE(DICE LI TRAS DE LIN-TOW).  
  
-QUITATE!!(LE DA UNA PATADA A LI Y LO ARROJA UN METRO), LO DEJAREMOS ASI POR EL DIA DE HOY PERO ESTA VERGÜENZA NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO LI SYAORAN(ACTO SEGUIDO LIN-TOW SALTA Y SE MARCHA).  
  
-SYAORAN TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?(PREGUNTA SAKURA PREOCUPADA)  
  
-SI, ESTOY BIEN AUNQUE NO ENTIENDO EL POR QUE DE SU ENFADO.  
  
-DEBE SER UNO DE ESOS SUJETOS DEMASIADO ORGULLOSOS, EN FIN SERA MEJOR QUE REGRESEMOS A CASA YA OBSCURECIO.  
  
-ES VERDAD!, PERO AUNQUE VALLAMOS EN METRO LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!(DICE LI MAS PREOCUPADO)  
  
-NO TE PREOCUPES n_n, ACASO OLVIDASTE A VUELO?  
  
SAKURA INVOCA A VUELO EN SU FORMA NATURAL Y JUSTO DESPUÉS DE ESO LLEGAN TOMOYO Y NAOTA...  
  
-OH NO, LOS PERDIMOS!! RAYOS!! NOS DESCUIDAMOS!!(DICE NAOTA ENOJADO).  
  
-SI...ES VERDAD u_u PERO YA TENDREMOS OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, NO ME DARE OR VENCIDA JOJOJOJO ^o^(ME ENCANTA ESA RISA XD).  
  
LA GRAN AVE LLEVA A SAKURA Y A SYAORAN RAPIDAMENTE A SU CASA Y YA AHÍ...  
  
-LO LAMENTO u_u(DICE LI TRISTE).  
  
-POR QUE?  
  
-TODO SE ESTROPEO, KERBEROS INTERRUMPIO, TE HICE VER UNA PELICULA MUY MALA, Y ADEMAS NOS ATACARON u_u  
  
-PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, EL RESTO DE LA CITA FUE MUY DIVERTIDA, ADEMAS ME DIVERTI MUCHO VIENDO TU "INTERESANTE" MANERA DE BAILAR XDDD(DICE SAKURA ALEGRE), NO TE SIENTAS MAL.  
  
-EN SERIO?  
  
-EN SERIO(SAKURA LE DA UN INOCENTE BESO A LI).  
  
-AHH!(DIJO LI HACIENOSE HACIA ATRÁS SUPER ROJO) Y ESO POR QUE FUE?  
  
-ES EL BESO DE DESPEDIDA, EN LA PRIMERA CITA SIEMPRE SE DA UN BESO DE DESPEDIDA n_n  
  
-E...ESTA BIEN.  
  
-n_n NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA ESCUELA SYAORAN(SAKURA ENTRA A SU CASA DONDE TOYJA ESTABA ESPERANDO CON UN RELOJ EN MANO).  
  
-QUE HACES HERMANO?  
  
-POR POCO Y NO LLEGAS, ESTUVE TOMANDO EL TIEMPO.  
  
-QUE EXAGERADO ERES!  
  
CAMINO A SU CASA LI PENSABA EN SAURA PERO TAMBIEN EN EL MISTERIOSO INDIVIDUO QUE LOS ATACO...  
  
-LIN-TOW, QUE CLASE DE RELACION TENDRA CON TODO ESTO, ADEMAS POR QUE SE ENOJO CONMIGO, UN MOMENTO! SERA QUE...NO, ESTOY IMAGINANDO COSAS...  
  
EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO: -AHHHH!!! LIN-TOW ESTUDIARA EN NUESTRA ESCUELA!!, ADEMAS DE QUE NO ES LO QUE APARENTA, LAS SOPECHAS DE SYAORAN SON CIERTAS!!, ESO Y APARTE DE QUE TENDREMOS EXAMEN T_T, DE EDUCACIÓN ARTÍSTICA Y NAOTA TIENE PLANEADO RETAR A SYAORAN, COMO TERMINARA TODO ESTO?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE SAKURA THE MAGICIAN PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS...LIBERATE!!!  
  
NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA, BLA BLA BLA...PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP, HYA!!!! POR FIN HICE EL EPISODIO 5!! DESDE HACE MUCHÍSIMO TIEMPO LO HE ESTADO PLANEANDO AUN ASI SIENTO QUE LE FALTARON ELEMENTO PARA QUEDAR MEJOR, USTEDES QUE OPINAN, EN FIN NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO YA QUE AHÍ INTRODUCIRE A MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LOS QUE CREE PARA ESTA SAGA, NAOTA NO SALIO MUCHO EN ESTE EPISODIO PERO SI SALDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE, LO PROMETO, Y ERIOL TAMBIEN, ADEMAS DE INTENTAR HACER EL EPISODIO UN POCO MAS CORTO(AHORA SI DE VERDAD ME PASE DE LA RAYA, NOS VEMOS XD...AH Y POR CIERTO, ME ACABO DE UNIR A LA "OPERACIÓN NOVATOS", UNANSE USTEDES TAMBIEN A LA REVOLUCION!!!  
  
COMO YA SABEN, PARA RECOMENDACIONES O SUGERENCIAS, DEJEN REVIEWS O ESCRÍBANME A spinel_li@hotmail.com PARA LO QUE SE LES OFREZCA XDD, AHORA SI ME RETIRO CON LA FIRMA QUE TODOS YA CONOCEN...  
  
"EL PODER NACE CUANDO TUS DESEOS SON ESCUCHADOS, AHÍ RADICA EL PODER" 


	6. Sakura The MagicianEp6 La Inesperada Sor...

SAKURA THE MAGICIAN

EPISODIO 6 "LA INESPERADA SORPRESA DE SYAORAN"

LA TARDE ANTERIOR SAKURA Y SYAORAN TUVIERON QUE LUCHAR AL FINAL DE SU CITA CON UN PERSONAJE EXTRAÑO QUE SE PRESENTO COMO LIN-TOW, LAS HORAS PASARON Y LAS CLASES COMENZARON A LA HORA DE SIEMPRE...DAN, DAN, DAN, DAN...(TIMBRE DE ESCUELA JAPONESA XD).

Y COMO LES FUE SAKURA(DECIA TOMOYO MIENTRAS ELLA Y SAKURA SUBIAN LAS ESCALERAS HACIA EL SALON DE CLASES).

BIEN , ES SOLO QUE...(DICE SAKURA UN POCO MAS SERIA).

OCURRIO ALGO SALIENDO DEL CINE?(PREGUNTA TOMOYO ALGO PREOCUPADA).

DE REPENTE SYAORAN Y YO SENTIMOS UNA PRESCENCIA, NO SE TRATABA DEL MAGO LAN-DI PERO TAMBIEN NOS DIO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS.

YA VEO, ES UNA LASTIMA uu.

EH, AH! PERO NO TE PREOCUPES TODO EL RESTO DE LA CITA FUE MUY DIVERTIDA Y CUANDO NOS DESPEDIMOS PUES..(SAKURA SE SONROJA).

NO ME DIGAS QUE LES DISTE EL BESO DE DESPEDIDA o (DICE TOMOYO CON LOS OJITOS BRILLANTES).

JEJE , SI.

CIELOS COMO ME LO PUDE PERDER, OJALA HUBIERA PODIDO GRABAR ESE MOMENTO TAN ESPECIAL.

PERO, NO ESTABAS GRABANDO LA CITA o.o?

EH, COMO LO SUPISTE?(DIJO TOMOYO IMPRESIONADA).

BUENO ES QUE MENCIONASTE QUE SI NOS HABIA SUCEDIDO ALGO DESPUES DE SALIR DEL CINE , ADEMÁS PENSE QUE ESTARIAS CERCA AMIGA.

VAYA o! NO SOLO TE HAS VUELTO MAS FUERTE SI NO QUE AHORA TAMBIEN TE HAS VUELTO MAS LISTA PARA DESCIFRAR MISTERIOS o.

JEJE U.

ENTRARON AL SALON DONDE TODOS ESTABAN PLATICANDO SOBRE LA NOTICIA MAS RECIENTE...

YA SUPIERON, UN ALUMNO NUEVO ENTRARA AL GRUPO(COMENTA NAOKO).

SI, YA ME ENTERE, TAMBIEN VIENE DEL EXTRANJERO(COMENTA CHIHARU).

NO SERA ALGUN AMIGO TUYO ERIOL?(PREGUNTA SAKURA).

NO, LA VERDAD NO CONOZCO A NADIE MAS EN INGLATERRA CON INTENCIONES DE VENIR A JAPÓN (RESPONDE ERIOL SONRIENDO).

YA VEO, Y TU SYAORAN, CREES QUE SEA MEI-LIN?

TAMPOCO LO CREO, DE VENIR ELLA ME LO HARIA SABER ANTES O A DAIDOUJI(RESPONDE LI CON SU TIPICO SEMBLANTE SERIO SENTADO EN EL PUPITRE).

ENTONCES SE TRATA DE UN ESTUDIANTE DESCONOCIDO(AGREGA TOMOYO).

OJALA SEA ALGUIEN ESCALOFRIANTE Y MISTERIOSO(DICE NAOKO CON LOS OJOS BRILLANDO Y UN COLMILLITO ¬).

PREFERIRIA QUE NO U(DICE SAKURA UN POCO NERVIOSA).

MIENTRAS EN LA CANCHA DE FUT-BOL YAMAZAKI PRACTICABA CON EL EQUIPO...

VAMOS PASALA!(GRITABA YAMAZAKI)

ALLA VA!(RESPONDE NAOTA QUE ESTABA JUGANDO CON ELLOS TAMBIEN)UH?(NAOTA SIENTE UNA PRESCENCIA, Y JUNTO A LA CANCHA ALCANZA A VER APARENTEMENTE A UNA FIGURA QUE OBSERVA), AHH!(NAOTA CHOCA CON UNO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS Y EL BALON SALE FUERA DE LA CANCHA CERCA DEL OBSERVADOR).

MISTSUDA NOS TOCA EL SAQUE VE POR EL(DICE YAMAZAKI).

ESTA BIEN(NAOTA LLEGA DONDE EL BALON JUSTO FRENTE A LA PERSONA QUE LOS OBSERVABA), EH? AH CON PERMISO VOY A RECOGER EL BALON.

ESTAN... PRACTICACNDO?(RESPONDE CON SERIEDAD Y EN UN LIGERO TONO DESAFIANTE UNA VOS SUAVE PERO FIRME).

COMO? AH SI, ASÍ ES SOMOS EL EQUIPO DE FUT-BOL, Y PULIMOS UN POCO NUESTROS TALENTOS JEJE .

AH YA VEO, QUE INTERESANTE, POR CIERTO...(LA PERSONA SEÑALA POR ENCIMA DEL HOMBRO DE NAOTA Y ESTE SE DA LA VUELTA PARA VER).

MITSUDA DATE PRISA, QUE TANTO HACES!(LE DICEN SUS COMPAÑEROS).

YA VOY, AHÍ LES VA!(NAOTA ARROJA EL BALON)

LA TENGO!(DICE YAMAZAKI), MITSUDA TOMA!

ES MIA!(DICE NAOTA), EH!(UNA BORRON PASA JUNTO A EL Y LE QUITA EL BALON).

LA FIGURA A LA QUE SOLO SE LE ALCANZA A VER UNA COLA DE CABALLO Y UNA CAMISA BLANCA CON UN PANTALÓN NEGRO(UNIFORME DE VERANO DEL INSTITUTO TOMOEDA),. QUE ESQUIVA CON MUCHA FACILIDAD A TODOS LOS JUGADORES AVANZANDO DE MANERA UN POCO AGRESIVA(COMO STEVE KYUGA XD), HASTA LLEGAR A LA PORTERIA Y ANOTAR CON UN POTENTE DISPARO HASTA QUE ES LLAMADA POR EL PROFESOR TERADA...

VEN AQUÍ, YA ES HORA, ACOMPAÑAME AL AULA(DICE EL PROFESOR TERADA).

HOLA MUCHACHOS TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS(LES DICE EL PROFESOR QUIEN YA ENTRO AL SALON), COMO YA TODOS SABRAN EL DIA DE HOY UN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE ESTARA CON NOSOTROS, PUEDES PASAR.

AL ENTRAR SAKURA Y SYAORAN SON LOS PRINCIPALES SORPRENDIDOS SEGUIDOS DE NAOTA Y TOMOYO...

PUES BIEN, PRESENTATE..

HOLA A TODOS MI NOMBRE ES LIN-TOW SCHUARTZ Y A PARTIR DE HOY ESTUDIARE CON USTEDES(DIJO CON UNA VOS ALGO FORZADA, ES DECIR SU VOS ES SUAVE PERO INTENTANDO SER MAS GRUESA).

ELLA SERA SU NUEVA COMPAÑERA DE CLASE(LIN-TOW BAJO UN POCO LA CABEZA Y SE RUBORIZO UN POCO CUANDO TERADA REVELO ESO).

E..ELLA?(DIJO SAKURA CON CARA DE "NO SE NADA").

COMPAÑERA...DE CLASE?(DIJO LI CON CARA DE SORPRESA). -_P_- YA VEO CON QUE MIS SOSPECHA ERA ACERTADA(PIENSA LI UN POCO MAS SERIO).

MMM...QUE BUENO QUE MANDAMOS TRAER MAS PUPITRES TOMA ASIENTO DONDE GUSTES(DIJO TERADA Y LIN-TOW SE DIRIGIA A RECOGER EL MESABANCO PERO SE DETUVO FRENTE AL PUPITRE DE LI Y LO MIRO CON ALGO DE ENOJO PERO MAS SERIA...).

A...A...AH, HOLA U(SAKURA DIJO NERVIOSA, MIENTRAS LI RESPONDIA LA MIRADA DE LIN-TOW CON SU TIPICA MIRADA DE CAUTELA Y SERIEDAD).

BIENVENIDA A NUESTRA ESCUELA(INTERVINO ERIOL SONRIENTE A LO QUE LIN-TOW UNICAMENTE VOLTEO LA CABEZA Y SE SENTO).

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, EN EL AULA 106...

TOUJA, TE VES ALGO PREOCUPADO(DICE YUKITO).

COMO NO VOY A ESTARLO, EN ESTA MATERIA NOS TOCA CON LA CHICA MARAVILLA(DICE TOUJA CON SU CARA SERIO/ABURRIDO).

AKIZUKI ESTA ESTUDIANDO EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD DESDE EL VIERNES, HACE MUCHO QUE NO LA VEIA (DICE EL SONRIENTE YUKI).

YUKI, NO TE PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE AKISUKI, ESE GATO NEGRO Y EL TAL ERIOL HALLAN REGRESADO TAN REPENTINAMENTE?(YA CON CARA MAS SERIA QUE ABURRIDA).

PUEDE SER, MI OTRO YO DICE QUE ESTA ALGO INTRIGADO POR ESTA SITUACIÓN(DICE YUKI MAS SERIO REFIRIÉNDOSE A YUE).

MIENTRAS EN EL INSTITUTO TOMOEDA LAS CLASES PASARON SIN MUCHO PROBLEMA HASTA QUE LLEGO LA HORA DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA DADA TAMBIEN POR TERADA...

MUY BIEN AHORA A JUGAR!(DICE TERADA Y LOS ALUMNOS COMIENZAN CON UN JUEGO DE BASKET).

MUY BIEN AHÍ TE...RAYOS!(NAOTA IBA A PASAR LA PELOTA PERO ES LIN-TOW QUIEN SE LA QUITA).

ES MUY BUENA DEPORTISTA NO CREES TOMOYO?(DICE SAKURA).

DEBE DE SERLO SIENDO HIJA DE ESE MAGO TAN PODEROSO, PERO MI AMIGA SAKURA NO SE QUEDA A TRAS (TOMOYO APOYA CON UNA DE SUS SONRISAS A SU AMIGA).

GRACIAS nn , PERO MIRA YA ES EL TURNO DE SYAORAN PARA ATACAR!

LIN-TOW SE ACERCA A LA CANASTA QUE LI DEFIENDE, EL BLOQUEA COMO PUEDE Y LIN-TOW INTENTA PASARLO, AMBOS LUCHAN UN RATO PERO...

SYAORAN TU PUEDES!(GRITA SAKURA Y SYAORAN PIERDE BALANCE LO QUE LOGRA QUE LIN-TOW LO PASE Y ENCESTE).

TIIIIIIT(SONIDO DE SILBATO), EL JUEGO TERMINO, EL EQUIPO AZUL GANA! AHORA CÁMBIENSE Y PUEDEN SALIR A RECESO.

OYE LI, IMPRESIONANTE, SI SIGUES JUGANDO ASI NOS LLEVARAS A LA CIMA...PERO DE LOS PERDEDORES, ATENTO AL JUEGO!(DICE NAOTA UN POCO ENOJADO POR LA DERROTA).

TAMPOCO VI QUE HICIERAS GRAN COSA CHICO(DICE LIN-TOW DETRÁS DE NAOTA).

DOS COSAS!(DICE NAOTA HACIENDO EL SÍMBOLO PEACE &LOVE), PRIMERO, NO ME LLAMO CHICO, ME LLAMO NAOTA MITSUDA, Y SEGUNDO, ME TOMASTE POR SORPRESA.

ES IGUAL, ESO NO CAMBIA EL RESULTADO, AHORA CON PERMISO(LIN-TOW SE MARCHA A LOS VESTIDORES).

Y YA EN EL RECESO, SAKURA LE CONTABA A TOMOYO CON MAS DETALLE DE SU PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON LA NUEVA ALUMNA...

YA VEO CON QUE SCHUARTZ RESULTO SER LA MISMA PERSONA QUE LOS ATACO AYER EN LA CITA...(COMENTA TOMOYO).

ASÍ ES, NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE ERA ELLA POR QUE NO PUDE SENTIR SU PRESCENCIA HASTA QUE LA VI DE CERCA EN EL SALON, ADEMÁS ESE COMPORTAMIENTO...

ES VERDAD , CUANDO ELLA LLEGO AL SALON ME HABIA PARECIDO VER A UN CHICO UN POCO RUDO (DICE TOMOYO DE MANERA SIMPATICA).

UN POCO nnU ?

SI, IMAGINO QUE EL SABER QUE SE TRATA DE UNA CHICA DEBIO CAUSARLES GRAN IMPRESIÓN TANTO A LI COMO A TI .

SI ALGO nnU , AH ES CIERTO, NO CREES QUE SEA LA HIJA DEL MAGO LAN-DI, SE APELLIDAN IGUAL NO?

ES PROBABLE PERO LA DIFERENCIA DE EDAD ES MUCHA, ESE HOMBRE SE VEIA MUY MAYOR, AUNQUE TENIA CONDICIÓN, PERO LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SI SEAN PARIENTES(DICE TOMOYO HACIENDO UNA IMAGEN MENTAL DE LAN-DI CUANDO ATACO A SAKURA Y A LI).

SOLO ESPERO QUE NO PROVOQUE ALBOROTO EN LA ESCUELA uuU .

UN CHICO Y LA NUEVA ALUMNA DISCUTEN EN EL AREA DE LOS BEBEDEROS...

QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAS, POR QUE ME HAS SEGUIDO HASTA AQUÍ, LAN-DI TE HA ENVIADO ACASO?(DICE LI).

POR FAVOR, NO TE DES TANTA IMPORTANCIA, AL IGUAL QUE TU, AUNQUE PRACTICO MAGIA DEBO CONTINUAR MIS ESTUDIOS, DEBERÍAN ESTAR AGRADECIDOS DE QUE USUALMENTE NO MEZCLO LA ESCUELA CON MIS MISIÓNES(DICE LIN-TOW CONFIADA).

ENTONCES ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE...

EN EFECTO, FUERA DE LA ESCUELA DEBERAS CUIDAR TUS ESPALDAS POR QUE NUESTRO OBJETIVO ES LOGRAR QUE TU ABRAS ESE COFRE LI SYAORAN!

YO YA DIJE LO QUE PIENSO DE ELLO, PERO TU, REALMENTE QUIERES HACERLO, HIRAGIZAWA YA NOS ADVIRTIÓ DEL PELIGRO QUE CONTIENE ESE COFRE.

USTEDES CREEN DEMASIADO EN EL MAGO CLOW NO ES ASI, YO NO LO CONOZCO Y DE CUALQUIER FORMA, YO NO CONFIO ASI DE FACIL EN CUALQUIER PERSONA, ESO ES ALGO QUE ME ENSEÑO MI PADRE(DICE LIN-TOW MIRANDO A LI).

ENTONCES ES CIERTO, SI ERES HIJA DE LAN-DI(DICE ERIOL QUIEN APARECE DETRÁS DE LIN-TOW).

VAYA, CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS ESCUCHANDO AHÍ... ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA, O DEBERIA DECIR, REED CLOW(DICE LIN-TOW DE ESPALDAS A ERIOL SONRIENDO CONFIANZUDAMENTE).

HACE MUCHO QUE DEJE DE USAR ESE NOMBRE(DIJO ERIOL ALGO SERIO PERO LUEGO SONRIO Y DIJO), EN REALIDAD BUSCABA A LI, EL PROFESOR TERADA QUIERE VERTE PARA ACORDAR EL HORARIO DEL SERVICIO (DIJO ERIOL DIRIGIÉNDOSE A LI) .

AH, DE ACUERDO HIRAGIZAWA EN SEGUIDA...

BIEN, EN VISTA DE QUE HIRAGIZAWA VINO A SALVARTE DEJAREMOS ESTA CHARLA PARA OTRA OCASIÓN LI(DICE LIN-TOW DIRIGIÉNDOLE UNA MIRADA A ERIOL Y DESPUES VOLVIÉNDOSE DE NUEVO HACIA LI).

PERO NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR.(DICE LI QUE HUBIERA QUERIDO SABER MAS HACERCA DE LA MISIÓN DE LIN-TOW).

BUENO, NOS VEMOS(DICE LIN-TOW QUE PASA CAMINANDO JUNTO A ERIOL).

PROCURA TOMAR LAS COSAS CON CALMA, NO ES BUENO TENER TANTAS PRESIONES(LE DIJO ERIOL A LIN-TOW CUANDO PASABA JUNTO A EL USANDO SU TIPICA VOZ CALMADA Y MISTERIOSA).

HUBIERA QUERIDO CHARLAR UN POCO MAS CON ELLA(DICE SYAORAN).

LLEGARA EL MOMENTO PARA ESO PERO POR AHORA ELLA TIENE MUCHAS COSAS EN QUE PENSAR, Y USTEDES TAMBIEN .

ME PREGUNTO POR QUE LO HARA REALMENTE(DICE LI MIENTRAS VE A LIN-TOW ALEJARSE).

ES UN PRESUMIDO, Y SYAORAN UN ILUSO, SI NO FUERA TAN IMPORTANTE PARA LA MISIÓN YA LO HUBIERA ELIMINADO, DEBO PREPARARME!(DICE LIN-TOW MIENTRAS CAMINA).

YA EN CLASE DE ARTÍSTICA...

MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE YA TENGAN LISTOS SUS PROYECTOS PARA EL CONCURSO QUE SE LLEVARA ACABO DENTRO DE DOS DIAS, RECUERDEN QUE EL FORMATO ES LIBRE, SIMPLEMENTE DEBEN PRESENTAR ALGO QUE SEA PRODUCTO DE SU CREATIVIDAD, PUEDE SER UNA PINTURA O UNA ESCULTURA, QUIZAS UNA CANCIÓN O UN POEMA, LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN...

GENIAL, ESTO ES SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!(DICE NAOTA FELIZ).

TU OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE?(DICE TOMOYO DETRÁS DE EL).

PUES COMO DE QUE PARA DEMOSTRARLE A ESE CHINITO MI ASOMBROSA CAPACIDAD ARTÍSTICA XD(EL OIDO DE LI SE MUEVE UN POCO Y SE VOLTEA HACIA NAOTA).

DE QUE PRECISAMENTE ESTAS HABLANDO MITSUDA?(DICE LI).

DE QUE MI PROYECTO SEGURO OBTENDRA UN LUGAR SUPERIOR AL TUYO XD.

UHHH..(SUSPIRA LI uu), YO TAMBIEN ME EZFORZARE POR HACER UN BUEN PROYECTO PERO NO COMPITO ON NADIE.

PUES CONTRA MI SI, Y ESPERO QUE TE PREPARES.

PARECE QUE ESTE EVENTO SE PONDRA EMOCIONANTE Y YO GRABARE TODO o( DICE TOMOYO AGREGANDO SU SIMPATICA RISA, A LO QUE LI SOLO SUSPIRA DE NUEVO Y NAOTA PONE CARA DE "QUE LE OCURRE" ¬¬U).

LAS CLASES TERMINARON Y POCO MAS TARDE LI SE DIRIGIA A SU CASA...

QUE HARE, NO IMAGINE QUE CAUSARIA TANTO ALBOROTO AL REGRESAR A JAPÓN, NO QUIERO PONER EN PELIGRO A SAKURA, MAS AUN DE UN PELIGRO DEL QUE EMPIEZO A CREER NO PODRE PROTEGERLA, QUE HARE...(PIENSA LI EN VOZ ALTA).

CUIDAR TU RETAGUARDIA PODRIA SER UN BUEN COMIENZO(DICE LIN-TOW JUSTO DETRÁS DE EL, Y LI SIENTE EL BACULO DE LIN-TOW EN SU ESPALDA).

UN POCO SORPRENDIDO SYAORAN SE MOSTRABA SERIO AUNQUE ADMITIENDO QUE HABIA SIDO DESCUIDADO, AHORA ESTABA A MERCED DEL ENEMIGO ASÍ QUE RESPONDIO...

Y...QUE VAS A HACER AHORA QUE ME TIENES DE ESPALDAS(RESPÓNDE DE MANERA SERIA Y UN POCO IRONICA)?

PODRIA ACABAR CONTIGO EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE SI LO DESEARA(DICE LINT-TOW MIENTRAS PRESIONA LA ESPALDA DE LI CON SU BACULO).

PERO NO ES ASÍ(RESPONDE LI).

POR QUE PIENSAS ESO, NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES.

ES VERDAD, APENAS NOS HEMOS VISTO UN PAR DE VECES PERO POR MAS QUE LO PIENSO NO ME PARECES UNA PERSONA TAN TERRIBLE, TU FORMA DE LUCHAR NO ES LA DE UN MAGO CORRUPTO SINO MAS BIEN LA DE UN GUERRERO HONORABLE(CONTESTA EL JOVEN MAGO CHINO Y POR UN INTANTE SIENTE MENOS PRESION EN SU ESPALDA Y DE REPENTE...)

LIII! OYE LI!(ERA YAMAZAKI QUIEN SE ACERCABA).

TIENES SUERTE, APUESTO A QUE ME DIJISTE TODAS ESAS COSAS PARA HACER TIEMPO VERDAD?(CONTESTA LIN-TOW QUIEN ESCONDE SU BACULO Y COMIENZA A ALEJARSE)

NO, OYE ESPERA!(SYAORAN TRATO DE DETENERLA PERO SE FUE CORRIENDO), VAYA, QUISIERA PODER SABER UN POCO MAS DE ELLA.

LI QUE BUENO QUE TE ALCANZO YA NO VI A NADIE DEL SALON CERCA, POR CIERTO NO ERA SCHUARTZ QUIEN ESTABA AQUÍ CONTIGO HACE UNOS MOMENTOS?

EMMM, SI PERO POR QUE LA PRISA o.o?

LA PROFESORA A ULTIMO MOMENTO PUDO CONSEGUIR EL AUDITORIO DE LA ESCUELA PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS PROYECTOS.

QUE? ENTONCES YA NO SERA EN LA SALA AUDIOVISUAL(SYAORAN SE SENTIA UN POCO ALIVIADO DE ESCUCHAR A YAMAZAKI YA QUE ASÍ PODIA DESPEJAR UN POCO SU MENTE DE TODAS ESAS PREOCUPACIONES QUE LE AQUEJABAN)?

ASÍ QUE DEBES AVISARLE A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAS DE ACUERDO?

SI, LO HARE NO TE PREOCUPES

POR CIERTO SABIAS QUE...

MIENTRAS YAMAZAKI LE EXPLICABA COMO ES QUE EN LA ANTIGÜEDAD LOS MENSAJEROS LUCHABAN CONTRA TERRIBLES BESTIAS PARA PODER LLEVAR SUS MENSAJES, LI SOLO PENSABA EN ESA EXTRAÑA CHICA: LIN-TOW, LA HIJA DEL TEMIBLE HECHICERO LAN-DI, TENIA LA SOSPECHA DE QUE NO ERA UNA MALA PERSONA PERO SI PODIA PERCIBIR DENTRO DE ELLA UN SENTIMIENTO DE ENOJO QUE HASTA CIERTO PUNTO REFLEJABA SOLO UNA COSA TRIZTESA...

EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO:

EL EXAMEN ARTÍSTICO SE ACERCAA, TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS PERO NO LOGRO CONCENTRARME EN UNA SOLA, AUN ASÍ DEBO PONERLE ENTUSIASMO, QUE, SYAORAN Y LIN-TOW TUVIERON UN ENCUENTRO EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, TOMOYO PIENSA QUE NO HAY PELIGRO PERO AUN ASÍ HAY ALGO QUE NO ME AGRADA Y DEBO SABER QUE ES, ESPERO QUE LO AVERIGÜEN CONMIGO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE SAKURA THE MAGICIAN PARA QUE PODAMOS DECIR JUNTOS...LIBERATE!

NOTAS DEL EDITOR: SAKURA BLA BLA PROPIEDAD DE CLAMP XDU, SSSSSSORRYY! XDUU, ESTUVE AUSENTE POR MUCHO TIEMPO LO SE(COMO 3 AÑOS XDU) PERO PARECE QUE MI MUSA FINALMENTE HA VUELTO, ADEMÁS DE QUE HE RECOBRADO EL ESPÍRITU Y HE VUELTO A LEER LOS FICS QUE TANTO ME GUSTAN , ESPERO PODER SACAR AL FIQUERO QUE LLEVO DENTRO DE MI UNA VES MAS YA ESTAN EN PREPARACIÓN LOS EPISODIOS 7,8 Y 9, ESTA IBA A SER ORIGINALMENTE UNA HISTORIA ALGO LARGA PERO DEBIDO A QUE ME RETRASE EONES Y POSIBLEMENTE YA NO LES INTERESE LO MISMO QUE ANTES TAL VES DEBA ACORTARLA(TODO SEGÚN ME LO PIDA LA AUDIENCIA PARA ESO DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!) DE ANTEMANO SALUDO Y FELICITO A ZELSHAMADA, VANE! EL ABUE! ESTA DE VUELTA! XD


End file.
